Cursed Children
by Kumiko Hasegawa
Summary: The Sohma family discovers something closer to God than Akito ever could be. But will it tear the family apart? Ch. 23 finally up! ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Introductions

* * *

Hello! Now that I've gotten your attention, I will break the terrible news to you. This is a crossover! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Don't leave just yet, please. This isn't just any crossover (hold on to your seats), this is between Fruits Basket the manga series and The Fallen the novel series. For those of you who have read The Fallen, you'll understand most of this, for those of you who haven't, read it, it's a great series. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

A nine-year-old Hatori walked hand-in-hand down the wide sidewalk just in front of the Sohma Estate with Sora Sohma, the rat. Glancing down at him, she smiled and squeezed his hand.

She was in her early twenties and was the closest thing to a mother that the young dragon had ever known. Something about her baby transforming into a seahorse the first time that she had ever held him had driven his birth mother away.

He smiled back at her, a grin that would seldom be replicated in years to come. Just as they turned the corner, a stranger, a _male_ stranger, bumped into Sora, knocking both of them backward. Hatori cringed, waiting for Sora's small rat-form to drop through her dress and onto the hard rough surface of the sidewalk. Instead she landed on her butt, next to Hatori, still perfectly human.

"Oh, sorry about that," said the man, brushing blonde hair out of his eyes and offering her his hand.

"Uh-um, thanks," she said, cautiously taking his hand, not quite sure what had just happened. Once he had helped her up, he reached down to help Hatori, who was examining him with untrusting eyes.

"Sorry, young man," he apologized, "lady's first, y'know."

The boy merely glared at him from his seat on the ground before standing up without the stranger's help. The man smiled at him and instead offered his hand to Sora.

"It was nice to meet you ma'am."

"Um, yeah," she stammered, still in shock, "Nice to meet you too."

Once again, he offered his hand to Hatori and, once again, it was refused. And, once again, he merely smiled as the boy pulled Sora through the open gates.

When the two of them were well out of sight, the man leaned against the tall wall, thinking, trying to figure out who in his long memory that boy had reminded him of. His protective nature for the ones he loved, his silent strength, they were like the qualities of one that he had known long ago. He smiled to himself as he remembered. Yes, the second man he had ever trusted with his life and, at the same time, the one who ultimately caused him to fall. He vaguely wondered where he was now.

As the man turned to walk away, he spotted a small black object on the ground; it was a wallet. He picked it up and opened it. Smiling again, he headed for the still open gates that the woman and the boy had just disappeared through.

Hatori looked up at Sora as they walked down the path to the main house. Her silver-gray hair was disheveled and she was blushing. As long as he could remember, she had always been nervous around men, and this encounter had not only been unusual, but also the first close contact that she had ever had with a man outside of the men "inside".

They both jumped when they heard the man's voice behind them. Turning, they saw him running toward them down the partially shaded path. He held out a small black wallet when he reached them.

"Here, you dropped this," he said, barely panting. Hatori scowled at him for a moment before taking his wallet from the man and checking to make sure all of his money was still there.

"Thanks," said the dragon, still glaring at the man, waiting for him to leave. His anger grew when, instead of leaving, the man turned and started to speak adamantly with Sora.

"My name is Alexander D'Lira," he said, bowing, "And I don't think I ever got your name."

"O-oh," the rat stammered, getting nervous again, "My name is Sora Sohma."

"I like the alliteration," he said, grinning. "You have cruel parents."

Sora flushed and turned away.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry," Alexander apologized, gently grabbing her hand. "I didn't mean to say anything to hurt you. I'm about two IQ points above a rock when it comes to women."

"Well, it's time that we leave," interrupted Hatori. He glared at Alexander one last time and then pulled Sora out of sight.

He relaxed the instant the inner gates had shut behind them.

"I don't like him," stated the boy after a few minutes.

"Well I think he means well," Sora replied with a small smile. She held up her hand which was holding a small slip of paper with some numbers and the words "call me" written on it. Hatori stared at it quietly, his expression unchanging, but inside he was screaming at himself. When had that man given that to her?

The two of them were interrupted (_again_), but this time it was by Shigure and Ayame.

"Hey Haa-san!" shouted the dog excitedly.

"It's a ball," said Hatori, still irritated, as he caught the bright red ball that Shigure had just thrown at him.

"Of course it's a ball, dummy," said Shigure. "What's it look like, a cube?"

"Please, Tori-san," begged Ayame, "You must embark on this grand adventure with us!"

The dragon rolled his eyes at his friend. He turned and looked at Sora who smiled and nodded at him. He ran off with his friends, hoping that she wouldn't call the number on that piece of paper.

End flashback

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"So, why am I the one that has to retrieve this one?" asked Togire over his bowl of cereal. He looked up at a man that sat across from him, spooning some Cheerios into his mouth. Eleven years his senior, the man was tall with dark curly hair and eyes that were almost the same dark brown.

"I mean, aren't I a little young for this?" he continued, "I usually take the _early_ manifestations. Remember? Why don't you send Jeb or someone like that? Come on Aaron, please tell me."

The man, Aaron, sighed and put down his spoon.

"Togire, this is _Japan_. Since you're _Japanese_, you'll fit in better than anyone else here," Aaron explained.

"For starters, I'm only _half_-Japanese," started the teen, "and there are at least five others here that blend in much better than I"—

"Yes, but they're all in their twenties or older," interrupted Aaron, "This girl is in high school."

"But"—

"No 'but's'," ordered Aaron. He sighed again. "Please, just try."

"Fine," spat Togire, "but I won't promise that I'll succeed."

With those words he stomped out of room to change into the uniform that he would wear to school. Another boy brushed past him in the hall and turned to watch him go.

"Who pissed in his Cheerios?" he asked as he sat down across from Aaron. He merely shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Uo, and Hana were all crowded around the window at the beginning of the day, talking. Outside, it was late winter, the time of year where everyday is cold and gray and only the last little piles of brown snow are left clinging to the edges of the sidewalks. The entire class went quiet when there was a faint knocking at the classroom door. Standing just inside the doorway was a boy holding a schedule and looking slightly confused.

"Um, is this the right room?"

"You must be our new student," said the teacher, meeting him at the door and leading him to the front of the class. He stood in front of them, examining his shoes, as she read his schedule.

_Great_, she thought, _another one_.

"Class," she said, "this is your new classmate, Togire Sohma."


	2. Life and Death

Hello all! Chapter 2, yay! I know it's barely been a day, but I'm really antsy and a little overexcited about this. Many, many thanks to my reviewer, you make my world turn. Also, many thanks to my sis, whose hypothetical gun to my head has kept me turning out new chapters daily. (She's threatening to break myknee-caps even now as I type.) koff koff (manga cough, yay!)

Anyone who feels the need to review, please, feel free. And, yes, I do accept flames. So, if you like it, have questions, or just want to rant your hatred of my story to me, have at it! I'm a pretty tough person, I can take it.

Happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

An eleven-year-old Hatori sat in the waiting room of the small building that was used as the doctor's office for the Sohma family. Alexander sat next to him, turning his wedding ring and looking as nervous as the young dragon felt. The cause for their nervousness was in the next room, where Sora was giving birth to her first child.

The family was in an uproar, they had been since Sora and Alexander's wedding a year ago. The fact that he accepted her curse wasn't the problem, the problem was that she didn't transform when she hugged him. None of the female Juunishi changed with him; he had even been able to hold the two-year-old Rin without ending up with a small filly in his arms. Now, to make things worse, Sora's baby was coming three months premature.

They both looked up when the doctor walked into the room. He motioned for Alexander to speak to him privately.

"No," said Alexander, shaking his head, "whatever you tell me, Hatori can hear as well."

The doctor sighed and pulled up a chair, sitting down in front of them.

"Well, I have good news and bad news," he began. "Now, which would you prefer me to tell you first?"

Hatori and Alexander sat in silence for a moment.

"The bad news," they said in unison. The doctor sighed again.

"Okay. The labor was hard on both mother and child. Unfortunately, there is very little chance of Sora surviving."

"And the good news?" asked Alexander, his eyes cloudy.

"The good news is that the baby is likely to survive, but he will have some health problems, that much is already evident."

"What sort of problems?"

"Well, from the moment he was born he has been having seizures, one after the other, with only a few minutes between each. I fear that he may have epilepsy."

Alexander nodded and looked at his feet, copying the position that Hatori had been in during the entire conversation.

"May we see her?" mumbled the dragon, struggling to bite back tears. The doctor nodded and led them into the neighboring room where Sora lay asleep in bed.

She opened her eyes when they walked in and smiled weakly. Hatori ran to her immediately and knelt by the bed, taking her hand in his own.

"Please don't die, Onee-chan," he said through uncontrollable tears.

"I love you two so much," she murmured and then, closing her eyes, she died with a soft smile still gracing her face. Hatori ran from the room, looking for a quiet place to weep alone.

Crying, Alexander took her other hand and kissed it.

"I'll see you on the other side," he whispered in her ear. Then he gently kissed her cheek and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

End flashback

* * *

Hana examined the new student. Like the other members of the Sohma family, Togire was attractive in his own unusual way. He was tall with clear blue eyes and feathery blonde hair. He was thin, however, very thin; Hana was almost sure that Uo could easily snap him like a twig.

At the same time, she sensed something powerful inside his seemingly frail body. It reminded her of a caged animal, pacing back and forth, waiting to be released; and, as far as she could tell, he was struggling to keep it there.

Almost as if he had noticed her "waves", Togire looked up and stared into her eyes for a moment. All of a sudden, all of the waves stopped. It was as if he wasn't there. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

Before she could stop her, Tohru walked up to Togire and started to talk to him with the same smile that was free to anyone that she met. Within minutes, Tohru was approaching them with Togire right behind her.

"This is Hana-chan, Uo-chan, Kyo-kun, and Yuki-kun," said Tohru, pointing to each of her friends in turn. Togire nodded to them.

"Um, hi," he said with a small smile. "I s'pose you already know my name."

* * *

"So, who is this kid?" asked Haru as he sat down with the others at lunch.

"He's the blonde one right over there," said Yuki.

"And he's a Sohma?" asked Momiji.

"So it seems," said the rat with a heavy sigh.

"I've never seen nor heard of him," stated the cow matter-of-factly.

"Neither have I. I wonder if Shigure knows any"—

Yuki stopped short as loud laughter erupted on the other side of the room. A large crowd of boys had gathered around the table that Togire had been sitting at and were laughing at someone in the center.

"Who's this?" asked one boy at the outside of the crowd as he flipped through the pictures in someone's wallet. "Is it your girlfriend? Oh! And these must be your par"—

"Please give those back," interrupted a voice from inside the crowd.

"Why?"

"Heh, because it's mine." The voice had a threatening note to it, as if ready for a fight.

"Why, again? Could you repeat that for me?"

"Because I'll kick your ass if you don't," said the voice, Togire, as he grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt. Haru was on them before a fight could break out. He grabbed Togire by the wrist and pulled his hand away, causing his sleeve to slide up his arm and revealing several long scars crisscrossing up and down his wrist and forearm.

"You a cutter?" asked one of the boys, a smile on his face. Togire held completely still and stared at the scars as if seeing them for the first time.

"Well, it's time we left," declared Haru, pulling the wallet from the boy's hand. "Bye."

He pulled him over to the others and made him sit down.

"Damn," said Kyo, "you've got a black side like Haru, don't you?"

Togire didn't listen, but continued to stare at his arm as if in a trance.

"Halloo. Togire-san?" asked Momiji.

"What?" He looked around at them, blinking. "Um, wasn't I just over there?"


	3. Flying

Well hi there! Third day, third chapter (eh heh). Things start to get pretty weird starting with this chapter. See if you can guess who it is Togire is supposed to find.(laughs nervously) Anyway, please R&R. Your reviews make my world turn.

I've also been informed that I don't have a disclaimer. So, here goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or The Fallen (and it shows, sob). Togire, Alexander, and Sora are mine though (but if you didn't know that already, then you're industrial strength stupid).

Happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

Hatori sat in the shade of a large tree, carefully holding a fledgling sparrow. It was his fourteenth birthday and he had come to visit Alexander and his son, who was now three, at their home outside the main house.

The two of them had been outcasts of the family since the death of Sora. No one in the family hated them more than Akito, the very young head of the family. Even though he was only five, he still managed to be incredibly cruel to anyone that let him.

"Can I hold it Nii-san?" asked Alexander's son. Hatori gave Alexander a questioning look, who nodded his approval.

"Just be careful with him, okay?" he said as Hatori handed the bird to the toddler. "He's very fragile."

His son nodded and held the bird in gently cupped palms.

"Wow," he said, staring at it in fascination. "Is it gonna be able to fly someday like its mommy and daddy?" He looked up at the sparrows circling nervously overhead.

"Yup," answered Alexander.

"I wanna be able to fly too someday," said the toddler, staring back at the bird in his hands again.

"I'm sure that, someday, you will," answered his father, chuckling.

All of a sudden, the bird collapsed in his hands, its limp form breathing more quickly than before. Then, its breathing stopped and the boy began to cry.

"What's wrong with the birdy?" he asked, tears running down his cheeks. Hatori stared at the dead bird in disbelief.

"I don't know," said Alexander, gently taking the bird from his son. "Why don't you go inside?"

"Kay."

When his son had run inside, he gently placed the bird in the tall grass at the base of the tree.

"H-has he done this before?" asked Hatori.

Alexander sighed. "Yes."

End flashback

* * *

Togire rechecked the address on the paper in his hands in the dimming light. This was the right place. The family inside was bickering loudly. He shook his head. Why was it that people like him always came from dysfunctional families? 

"But Mom, I love him!" yelled a girl's voice from inside.

"I love him, I love him! That's all you ever say!" answered another loud voice. "All you care about is that damn Yuni Sohma!"

"His name is _Yuki_, Mother!" corrected the first voice. Then there was some stomping and then a door slammed somewhere in the house. The yelling and shouting continued for another half hour and then the street was silent.

Togire pulled up the collar of his coat and sighed. He had no choice but to get close to Yuki Sohma if he wanted to help this girl before anything really bad happened. He had to convince her to come to Aerie, but the last thing he wanted to do was consort with the Sohma family. Hugging his arms close to his body for warmth, he headed up the street toward home.

* * *

"Togire Sohma," said Shigure thoughtfully. He, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were seated around the table eating dinner. He stared at nothing, thinking. "The name sounds familiar. Haa-san probably knows more about it than I do." 

The others stared at him expectantly.

"What?" asked the dog around a mouthful of rice.

"Um, so why don't you call him right now?" asked Kyo. The dog stared blankly at him for a moment.

"Oh! Now as in _now_."

With that he stood and left the table. The remaining three sat in silence while Shigure spoke with Hatori on the phone. They could tell from the way the dog was talking that his childhood friend was not happy to be interrupted in the middle of dinner. After a good fifteen minutes, Shigure returned to the table and promptly began to eat his dinner.

"So? Did he know anything?" asked Kyo, rapidly getting annoyed with his cousin.

"Oh yeah," said Shigure, swallowing his food, "He said that he ran away from the main house six years ago. The whole thing really made Akito angry. Togire was disowned soon after. I'm not sure why he came back."

"You mean he was on the inside?" asked Yuki.

"Yes."

"How'd he know about the curse?"

"Well," said Shigure, "his mother was the former rat."


	4. Seizures

Look, chapter 4! Surprised? Probably not. Anyway, the flashbacks are finally starting to get interesting and _long_. Okay, well not this one, but just wait until chapters 5 and 6! (heh heh)

Um, once again, I do not own any of the characters from Fruits Basket or The Fallen because slavery is illegal in the U.S.

R&R everyone, PLEASE! I feel so lonely without your wonderful reviews to read. (sob)

Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

Hatori was in his room studying when he heard a commotion outside. Curious as to who on earth would want to have a fight in the pouring rain, the sixteen-year-old went to check it out, homework forgotten. After a few minutes of searching, he found the cause for the noise surrounded by a small crowd. As he approached the crowd, he spotted Shigure and Ayame sharing an umbrella; thankful for the shelter, he joined them underneath it.

"What's going on?" he asked them, trying to see over the heads of the others in front of him.

"I don't know," answered Shigure, "this guy is going nuts."

"Come now, my dear Gure-san," said the young snake, "wouldn't you act, and I quote you, 'nuts' if your son went missing?"

"His son?" asked Hatori.

His friends didn't get a chance to answer because Hatori was already shoving his way through the crowd. He stopped short just behind the young Akito's left shoulder. Alexander knelt in front of him, gripping the boy's clothes.

"Please," he begged, his whole body shaking, "do you know where my son is? Have you seen Togire?"

"Why should his whereabouts be any business of mine?" asked Akito, a cruel smile playing across his face, "You're not part of my family anymore."

"Please," he asked again, "could someone at least help me look for him?"

He knelt in the mud and the pouring rain for a few minutes, awaiting an answer. When none came, he stood, tears mingling with the rainwater on his cheeks, and walked away. The crowd slowly dispersed until only Akito and Hatori remained.

"Great," said Akito with a heavy sigh, "thanks to that idiot, now I'm completely soaked. C'mon, let's go inside."

Hatori watched him leave, torn. He battled with himself,unsure of who he should follow.He took a couple steps toward Akito, who stood in the shelter of one of the buildings watching him, and then changed his mind and ran after Alexander. Akito frowned and brushed wet hair from his eyes, he wasn't going to let Hatori forget this anytime soon.

End flashback

* * *

"Ug, my hands still smell like formaldehyde," stated Uo, sniffing her hands and making a disgusted face.

"As do mine," said Hana, "I've always disliked dissecting things; it's so cruel."

Behind her, Togire snorted.

"What? Can you think of something worse?" asked Uo, turning and walking backward to face him.

"Ever see a kid tear a live insect limb from limb?"

"Now that I think about it, that probably is worse."

"Yeah, but now I think I'm gonna lose my lunch," said Kyo, putting a hand on his stomach.

"So I take it that you've never eaten fried grasshopper, have you Kyon-Kyon?" said Uo.

Yuki chuckled and Tohru covered her mouth to hide a small smile.

"You lookin' for a fight, you damn rat!" yelled Kyo, shaking a fist in Yuki's face.

Uo and Hana bid their farewells to Tohru as the cat attempted to square off with the rat, who was trying his best to ignore him. Haru and Momiji joined them as they turned toward Shigure's house.

"So where do you live Togire-san?" asked Tohru as they walked.

"Oh, my turn's just up here. I"—

He stopped short as a girl ran into him at full speed, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Kyo, I missed you so much! I—Hey, you're not Kyo."

"No, I'm not, now, if you don't mind, you're sitting on my chest," stated Togire.

Kagura blushed furiously as she lifted herself from Togire's chest, not quite sure what to think. The six of them stared at Togire as he slowly stood, rubbing his sore back. Before anyone could speak, a car backed up and parked next to the group.

"I hope you're not causing any trouble, Kagura. I don't want to be sorry that I brought you along," said Hatori as he climbed out of the driver's side. "Really, you should think these things out. I don't appreciate it when people just spontaneously jump out of my car when I'm driving. I should really"—He stopped talking for a moment as he slowly recognized the new teen in front of him. —"Togire?"

"Nii-san?" asked Togire, barely above a whisper, just before he collapsed, his body jerking violently.

* * *

"So, you're not really his brother?" asked Kyo for the third time.

"No, he's just called me that ever since he was young," answered Hatori, exasperated. Yuki shot Kyo a you're-so-stupid look from across the table.

The three of them, Shigure, Tohru, Haru, Momiji, and Kagura were all sitting or standing in Shigure's dining room. Togire was in the other room, asleep on the couch. After the incident on the way to Shigure's house, he had, literally, passed out. Not quite sure of where he lived, they had carefully loaded him into Hatori's car and driven him to their current location.

"What happened back there?" asked Kagura, waving away the tea that Tohru offered.

"He had a seizure," said Hatori with a sigh. "He's had seizures since he was born. This one was one of the most violent that I've ever seen though. My guess is that he stopped taking his medication, though it would have to have been quite a while ago for him to have had one like this, with no apparent trigger."

"But he hasn't collapsed like that at school at all," said Yuki.

"Yes, but what we saw this afternoon isn't the only kind of seizure," explained the dragon matter-of-factly. "Have there been any moments when he suddenly changes the way he acts, or it seems like he's not paying attention to anything around him?"

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Haru, and Momiji nodded, remembering the incident from a few days before.

"So, how do you know him?" asked Kyo. Hatori gave him a blank look; they had already been through this.

"Don't you ever listen, you stupid cat?" asked Yuki.

Hatori left to check on Togire as Yuki and Kyo began to argue. Kneeling by the couch, he took the teen's pulse. The dragon couldn't believe how much he had grown in six years. Togire was almost as tall as he was and looked more like Alexander than he had remembered. He still had nightmares about the night that he had disappeared. The dragon shook his head, banishing the image of Alexander's charred and broken body from his mind.

"How long was I out?" asked Togire, startling Hatori out of his memories.

"About three hours," answered the dragon, checking his watch. Togire began to get up and then stopped.

"Um, where are my clothes?"

"We had to wash them, they're drying as we speak."

"Alas, incontinence is my only friend," joked Togire, trying not to blush. "So, when do I get to leave?"

"Not tonight."

"What!"

"There is no need for you to be going anywhere tonight other than back to sleep. This last attack was far too violent for my comfort."

Togire scowled at him.

"Which reminds me," continued Hatori, "I'll be needing Aaron's current number. He's probably got half of Aerie out searching for you by now."

* * *

Okay, I know I don't normally leave notes at the bottom but here's a quick vocabulary lesson!

**Incontinence** is the involuntary passing of urine; it's very common in old people and during tonic-clonic (grand mal) seizures.

How embarrassing for Togire. Pour guy.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Manifestation

Hello my frisky little ponies! (makes whipping motion with appropriate sound effect) Yes, I do watch the Late Late Show. (sigh, anyway)

Many many thanks (insert bow here) to my one reviewer. You're my hero! You make my world turn! (sob)

The rest of you, REVIEW! (points and scowls) Even if you hate it, I don't care. I can barely tell if there's life out there. (look, a poem!)

Anyway, happy reading.

* * *

Flashback

Alexander was nowhere to be seen when Hatori made it to the street outside of the Main House. He searched the street frantically. How had he disappeared so fast? Hadn't he been _walking_!

The rain picked up as he ran to Alexander's house. It stung his eyes and cut him to the bone. At least a million ideas of what could happen flashed through his mind, but none of them came close to the blazing fire that met him when he finally reached his destination. As he approached it, he heard the faint sound of someone crying inside. Desperate, he ran around the side of the house, searching for a way in.

Finding that the fire had yet to spread to the back of the house, he let himself in through the backdoor, which appeared to have been blasted off its hinges.

"Alexander!" he yelled. "Togire!"

He stopped for a moment, listening. After a few minutes, he heard another cry from the floor above. He ran upstairs to find the end of the hallway wreathed in flames. Togire knelt next to something in the middle of the hallway, sobbing. The five-year-old appeared to have taken a severe beating. His skin was cut, the majority of his small body was bruised, and the bottoms of his feet looked burned.

Hatori cautiously stepped toward the crying boy. A strong scent of burning meat hit him as he reached Togire. He carefully examined the thing on the floor as he bent to pick up his cousin. Suddenly nauseous, he turned and threw up; the _thing_ was Alexander's burned body. Quickly pulling himself together, he picked up Togire, stopping for a moment to pry the boy's fingers from what remained of his father's hand, and hurried down the stairs. Something caught his attention halfway down; it was large, and looked as if it had once been the purest white before it had been stained with blood and dirt. Against his better judgment, he stopped to get a better look. Kneeling on the steps, he reached down to touch it, shifting Togire so that he could hold him with one arm.

The object was soft. He squinted at it; were those feathers? Underneath what he thought might be feathers, he felt hard bone and muscles. A _wing_?

He jumped, surprised, when he heard something crash above him. He barely made it out of the house before the second floor collapsed onto the first. Turning, he ran down the street back to the Main House, carrying the still crying Togire, just as emergency vehicles pulled up to the burning house.

Akito crossed his arms as he watched Hatori carry Togire toward him. He stopped in front of him, oblivious to the rain. After several minutes, Akito scowled and uncrossed his arms.

"Fine, he can stay," said Akito as he turned and walked into the house, "but you owe me for this."

End flashback

* * *

Motoko sat straight up in bed. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she rested her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands. These nightmares had to stop.

"How am I supposed to be at my best for Yuki when I can't get any sleep at night?" she mumbled to herself, biting back tears of frustration. "Every time I fall asleep I see these awful things. Graduation only being a few weeks away is bad enough, and now I'm having these terrible nightmares."

She sobbed again as she stood and slowly made her way to the bathroom in the dark. Not only had she been having nightmares, but she had also been having headaches that seemed to suck all of the energy from her body. All of a sudden, the pain between her temples increased to staggering amounts. Tripping over the threshold of the bathroom, she fell hard, bruising her knees on the cold tile. Her confused mind barely registered that she had just turned eighteen as the clock in the living room struck midnight since a blinding pain rapidly began to spread throughout her body. She clenched her teeth, willing herself not to cry out. The last thing she needed was another argument with her mother. Then, as quickly as the pain had come, it faded. Motoko continued to kneel on the bathroom floor in shock. She wobbled on unsteady legs when she finally decided to stand.

"_Ahhh, nice warm air_," whispered a voice in the hall.

"Who's there?" asked Motoko. When no answer came, she shrugged, assuming that she was just hearing things, that it was merely a side effect of the crippling headache that she had just recovered from. She wandered back to her room, stopping to pet the purring cat that was lying across the heating vent.

* * *

"Togire. Hey Togire!" snapped Uo, jabbing him in the arm with her finger. "Earth to Togire. Hello."

"Hmm?"

"Were you listening to a word that Tohru just said?"

"Um, yeah. She was just saying that, um…"

"So you weren't listening! I should teach you some respect you—hey! Are you even paying attention!"

"Mmm, no, not really," mumbled Togire as he watched some of the Prince Yuki club girls beneath one of the budding trees.

It had been a couple of months since his literal run in with Kagura. The beginning of the new season was unusually mild with little rain, so they had chosen to eat lunch outside under the budding cherry trees.

"What're you staring at?" asked Uo, playfully shoving him over. "You know those fan club girls are all into the Prince, right?"

Togire continued to stare at them. He shifted forward on his knees, concentrating on one of them.

"TOGIRE!"

"Oh, erm, sorry. Does Minagawa-san seem different to you?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the girls. The others turned, following his example, and examined the fan club girls.

"Come to think of it, Minagawa-senpai has seemed a little tired lately," mentioned Yuki.

"Yeah, I guess you'd notice when one of your fan club girls slacks off a little," muttered Kyo. Yuki glared at him but didn't push him, not in the mood to have an argument.

"It's probably just stress from graduation. It is in a few weeks after all," said Hana.

"Yeah, the poor girl can't stand the thought of leaving her dear prince behind," teased Uo.

Togire shrugged off their comments. _So she's finally manifested_, he thought to himself. _Now I just have to find a way to get to her alone_.

* * *

So, now you know who it is that Togire is after. No one tried to guess, so no one wins that nice convertible that I just had laying around my house. (smiles) 


	6. Wings

Well hiya! Okay, for those of you who actually CARE (sob), I'm sorry about the delay, I was away from my computer. Anyway, the first paragraph of this chapter was inspired by my Nii-san, who just graduated. And...

Guess what! This chapter has a flashback IN a flashback. (Don't you feel so lucky. It's like winning the lottery!) (That's a lie.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or The Fallen, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

Hatori sighed as he practically collapsed into his desk chair. He glared at the large stack of homework on his desk, not quite sure why he was even bothering with it when graduation was so close. Shigure had completely rejected any homework assigned since the beginning of their last semester, and Ayame had lost heart a few weeks back and was also beginning to neglect his work, opting to copy about half of Hatori's right before class instead.

The dragon groaned as he stood and looked around his room, searching for some sort of distraction. It had been a hard two years since Alexander had died. Under Akito's orders, Togire was kept in the small house that the former cat had lived in; no one else in the family was to know about this except the two of them. Hatori had already had to suppress the memories of more than one curious person who had decided to check out the building. After a couple of months, he had started a rumor that the small house was haunted by the ghosts of the former cats, and it worked. For the majority of the people on the inside, it explained everything, from the crying and screaming that could sometimes be heard to the other loud noises and the strange new habits of the vegetation immediately surrounding the building.

He sighed again as he sat down on his bed and turned on the TV. Togire had had an especially bad day today. Hatori had returned home from school to reports of loud screaming coming from the cat's house all day long. He had rushed to his room to relieve himself of his heavy bag and then hurried to see Togire.

* * *

He found him huddled in the back corner of the one-room house, crying. The back of his shirt was torn wide open and blood covered the wall, but the seven-year-old's back was untouched. The dragonran to the corner and searched Togire for any cut or scratch (or gaping wound) that that much blood could have come from. Unable to find anything, he knelt beside the boy and tried his best to comfort him.

"Togire, are you okay?" he asked, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He nodded.

"Do you know what happened?"

He nodded again.

"Can you tell me?"

He shook his head and started to cry again.

"Togire, I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Silence.

"Togire, I'm worried about you. I need to know what's wrong. Come on, you can trust me."

He stopped crying and sniffed, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "Nii-san?"

"Yes."

"Can I show you?"

"Yes."

"And you won't be scared?"

Hatori paused. Right now, everything about this kid terrified him. How was he supposed to tell him that and still help?

"Nii-san?"

"Togire, I can't promise that I won't be scared when I don't even know what's going on."

Silence again.

"Will you still show me?"

Togire nodded.

There were a few minutes of silence, in which all that could be heard was Togire's faint breathing, then Hatori felt him tighten his shoulder and back muscles. Thoroughly confused, he watched, his hand still protectively on Togire's shoulder, as the boy began to cry again, his small hands clenched as if he was in pain. There were a few more minutes of waiting and then Hatori felt the muscles under his hand ripple. He stared at the spot for a moment and then the muscles moved again, jerking violently. He pulled his hand away and stepped back. For a second, the thought that this might just be a seizure flashed through his mind, then he heard a ripping sound and anything that he had ever known about epilepsy and seizures meant nothing; this was no seizure. He took another step back as blood began to pour from two newly opened wounds in Togire's back. A brief "what the hell?" flashed through his mind just before two large growths erupted from Togire's back, splattering the walls with a fresh layer of blood and what appeared to be fragments of skin. Wiping blood drops from his face with his sleeve, Hatori took a cautious step toward Togire, trying to figure out what had just grown from between his shoulder blades.

They were wings. They quivered as he touched them and small golden feathers came off in his hand when he pulled it away. About eight feet across put together and covered with blood and skin fragments, they were frightening to behold. Hatori involuntarily winced as he imagined what it would feel like to force them through the skin on his back.

"Nii-san?" Togire's voice shook.

Hatori said nothing, he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Nii-san?" He was beginning to panic.

"Y-yes, I'm here," he answered, pulling himself together.

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"I'll try to figure it out."

Togire nodded, his bleeding back still facing the room. They were quiet for a moment.

"Togire?"

"Yes?"

"Are you able to, um, make them go away?"

Togire didn't answer. He folded the wings against his back and willed the skin to cover them. After a few minutes only the blood and a few stray feathers remained.

* * *

Hatori winced as he leaned his sore back against the head of his bed. It had taken four hours to clean the blood of the walls, Togire, and himself.

"Tomorrow I'll do some research," he said, thinking out loud.

He fell asleep with the TV on just as a news castor began a report about the strange, unexplained house fires that had been popping up around the world over the past few months.

End Flashback

* * *

Motoko stood in front of her mirror, wondering what she should do with her hair for graduation that night. She smiled as the household cat jumped onto her bed.

"Hello Mittens," she said quietly.

"_Greetings_," purred the cat, Mittens, in response.

This wasn't the first interaction of this kind that she had had with her cat. Motoko had discovered soon after her eighteenth birthday that she had suddenly acquired a gift for languages, **_all_** languages. Mittens, she had soon discovered, was an extremely intelligent cat who had much to say so long as someone was willing to listen. But, though this new talent was fun, she had decided not to tell anyone. There was no way in hell that she would let anyone know that she was strange in any way.

"Besides," she said to herself, "what if Yuki thinks I'm weird because of it?"

"_Indeed_," agreed Mittens.

* * *

"So, Togire, what are your plans for the summer?" asked Uo. Their typical group, excluding Yuki, who had student council work to do, and Hana, who was at a family event, was enjoying their first lunch of summer break at the restaurant that Uo worked at.

"I don't know, ask the others."

"But I'm asking _you_."

"Fine," he said, sighing, "I'm helping out at this program that tutors troubled teens."

"Really?" asked Tohru. "Wow Togire-kun, that's really great! It's so nice."

"Yeah, sure it is," he mumbled, concentrating on his sandwich.

"And Kyon-Kyon? What're you doing?" asked the Yankee, turning to the agitated cat.

He was about to answer when Uo's boss marched up to their table, saying something about her needing to work rather than gossiping with her friends.

"Fine," she grumbled, doing an impolite hand gesture to his back. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later."

"We need to go too," stated Haru, pulling Momiji out of his chair. "Both of us are do for our tetanus shots."

"Ah, that sucks, I'm sorry," joked Togire, a smile spreading across his face.

"Mmm, hmm, sure, thanks," grumbled Haru as he pulled Momiji away from the table.

* * *

"Well I'm glad that at least one person in this family is willing to help pour Tohru-kun in the kitchen," said Shigure as he fanned himself.

"Yeah, that's real great coming from you," snapped Kyo, glaring at him. "Why don't you go help?"

"Someone's jealous," teased the dog, tapping Kyo on the head with his fan.

"I _have_ a girlfriend you know," came Togire's voice from the kitchen.

Kyo scowled. Didn't this kid have a home of his own? Why the hell did he feel the need to always be at Shigure's house?

Both the cat and dog jumped when they heard a loud bang.

"Oh my gosh! Togire-kun, are you okay?" asked Tohru frantically from the kitchen.

Kyo and Shigure rushed into the kitchen to find Togire sitting on the floor with Tohru prancing nervously around him.

"What the hell happened now?" asked Kyo.

"Eh heh, I had a drop attack, sorry," apologized Togire, laughing self-consciously.

"A what?" asked the others in unison.

"It's a type of seizure," he explained, "Basically, I just lost control of my muscles for a few seconds. Usually I regain control when I hit the ground."

They continued to stare at him as if he was from outer space. Togire sighed, it was always like this.

"Um, I think the phone is ringing," observed Togire.

"Shigure, you get it," said Kyo. The phone rang three more times.

"Oh, you mean _now_." The cat rolled his eyes as Shigure answered the phone. After a few minutes he hung up the phone and turned to the others.

"It was Haru. He said that Akito found out about you," he said to Togire, "and he's really angry. I'm heading over there now."

"Togire-kun, are you okay?" asked Tohru.

"I-I have to go," he said, almost too upset to string the words together. He turned and headed for the door.

"No, I'm going over there anyway, I'll drive you," Shigure more ordered than anything else.

Togire merely nodded and continued to walk toward the door.


	7. Attempted Murder

Hi! Okay, I must apologize, this chapter is extremely short, but that's okay because apparently, aside from my one loyal reviewer (and I'll love you to the end), no one else READS THIS! (sob, please review)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or their beliefs (something to keep in mind when reading later chapters).

Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

Hatori dropped his bag by his bedroom door on his way to see Togire. It had been four years since he had seen his cousin's wrecked wings. He had spent every free moment that he had alone doing research, trying to figure out what was going on, but it was becoming more and more difficult to find time now that he had begun his studies to become a doctor. He had originally thought that once he started his medical training whole new worlds of information would open up to him; unfortunately, he merely found repeats of the same things he had been reading for the past four years. All he ever found was information about winged-cat myths, plastic surgery where some idiots actually got wings grafted to their bodies, and angels. The only remotely helpful thing that he had found was a website describing something called a nephilim; it was supposed to be this thing that was half angel and half human. Some of the information on the site had sounded familiar, but once he had gotten to the more detailed parts of the site he had signed it off as a load of crap. He had copied down a phone number from the site though; it was one of those numbers to call if you had questions.

He sighed as he grabbed some food for Togire before heading for his house. He felt like he was running out of time. Every day that he couldn't help him was one less chance that he had to actually do anything.

He dropped everything that he was carrying when he heard shouting coming from Togire's small house. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was Akito. Togire had the thirteen-year-old backed against a wall.

"I'm so sick of your crap!" yelled Togire, he hands balled into fists at his sides. "All you ever do is say mean things about my dad and hurt Nii-san!"

"Togire!" shouted Hatori, getting both of the boys' attention. The three of them were silent for a moment. Then Akito grinned.

"Guess I was right," he said, "Hatori _does_ like me better. You're nothing more than unnecessary baggage."

Togire growled and flung himself at Akito before Hatori could stop him, his hands landing in a perfect strangle hold around Akito's neck. The dragon pulled him off before he could do any real damage. They struggled for a moment.

"Let _go_ Nii-san!" he said, trying to pull Hatori's hands away.

"No, I can't let you hurt him, he's—ow!" He let go and backed up a step when Togire stepped on his foot, coming down hard on his toes.

"Let's see how much _you_ like being unnecessary baggage!" Togire shouted as he pushed Akito into the wall. Upon impact, the boy collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Togire stood in silent shock as Hatori picked up Akito and left without a word.

End flashback

* * *

"Why?" asked Akito, "Why don't you ever listen?"

Hatori didn't move from his kneeling position in front of Akito, instead he stayed where he was, eyes downcast, waiting for it all to be over.

"He tried to kill me, remember?"

The dragon bit his tongue, trying desperately not to talk; of course he remembered.

"Just thinking about him or his stupid worthless father makes you a traitor! You"—

"AKITO!"

The two of them turned to see who had spoken; it was Togire. He stood in the doorway, breathing heavily as if he had run all the way to the Main House. A small crowd was gathered behind him, watching.

"And _you_. What're you doing here? You're not even a part of this family!" yelled Akito, grabbing the collar of Togire's shirt and throwing him to the ground.

"Who crowned you king?" asked Togire as he slowly stood, "You're no god!"

Akito stared at him. Who was this outcast to say such things? How would he know? He'd never been close to anything that was remotely god-like.

Without warning, Togire had another drop attack. Akito was on him almost before he hit the floor, kicking him in the stomach and chest.

"This is for all those years ago when you tried to kill me!" he shouted, emphasizing every syllable with a kick.

"Akito," started Hatori, trying to get between Akito and Togire from his place on the floor, "this has to sto"—He didn't get to finish his sentence. Unable to stop himself in mid-kick, the kick intended for Togire struck Hatori in the temple instead. The dragon fell sideways, practically flying over Togire, and landing next to him on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Aamon smiled and crossed his arms as he listened to the argument inside the house in front of him. Soon he would intervene and finish what he had started those many years ago. Togire would lead him to Aerie and he would kill the man that had ruined him. He had already taken care of that traitor Alexander; he would only have to kill a few more for God to accept him again, for him to return to heaven. Aamon grinned even wider as he stretched his large white wings, a sword of heavenly flame blazing to life in his hand.

* * *

a/n: Almost all will be explained in the next chapter. (laughs in a sinister fashion) 


	8. Angelic Encounter

Hello all! Many thanks to my reviewer, the rest of you should follow her awesome example and REVIEW! Anyway, this is another short chapter, but it's good (at least in my biased opinion it is).

Disclaimer: C'mon, we've been through this already.See the previous chapters if you really don't know whether or not I own Fruits Basket or The Fallen.

(koff)REVIEW!(koff koff)

Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

Hatori carried an unconscious Akito to the building where the Sohma's doctor lived. He kicked at the door, careful not to put his foot through it. After what seemed to be an eternity, the doctor answered, looking annoyed. His expression changed when he saw Akito.

"What happened?"

Hatori merely shook his head and walked past him into the office and laid Akito on the bed in the spare room, the same room that Togire had been born in eleven years ago. He stepped back and watched as the doctor examined him.

"Well, he doesn't have a concussion," said the doctor as he shined a light in the unconscious youth's eyes. "His heartbeat's really irregular. I've got no idea about what's wrong with him. Hatori-san, you have to explain what happened. Hatori-san?"

He turned, looking for the dragon, but he was already gone. He had run out of the room almost as soon as the doctor began his examination. Now he was in his room on his bed with a phone in his hand, trying to decide whether or not to call the number. He sighed and pressed the numbers, unsure of what would happen. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was a woman.

Hatori was silent, unsure of what to say.

"Is anyone there?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Uh, um, hi."

"Hi."

He was speechless once again.

"Look," said the woman, "whatever your problem is, I can't help you unless you tell me."

"How do you know I have a problem?"

"Because if you didn't, you wouldn't have called."

"Oh."

"What's your name?"

"Hatori Sohma." He wanted to kick himself, he had answered without thinking.

"Okay, Hatori. How old are you?"

"Now wait a minute. Why the hell do you need to know that? And what's your name anyway?"

The voice sighed. "My name is Lorelei and I need to know your age so that I can know how long ago you manifested."

"How long ago I _what_?"

"You know, since you started to feel different. It usually involves hearing voices, accidentally burning things, and so on. This normally happens when you turn eighteen."

"Look lady, I'm twenty-two and none of that crap's been happening to me. All I know is that I've got an eleven-year-old here who's been sprouting wings and who almost killed another kid today."

"What? When did all this start?"

This time it was Hatori who sighed. "When he was five."

"Oh God."

"What?"

"I'll explain when we get there."

"_We_? What do you mean by we? Who's coming? How do you know where I live?"

"We'll be there in five minutes. Meet us at the front gate."

"What! How do you even know that there is a front gate? Hello? _Hello_!" he yelled into the phone. But she had already hung up. He shook his head, angry with himself.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ he wondered to himself as he trudged down the main path to the front gate. _And what will they do to Togire?_

End flashback

* * *

Aamon grinned with delight as he blasted away a wall and part of the roof with one powerful thrust of his wings. Those poor pathetic humans, he almost pitied their stupidity, their incapability to believe in the angelic. The sickly one that had been standing over the other human and that abomination was now slowly backing away, never taking his wide, scared eyes off of him. He snickered and brushed a hand along the wall, flames springing up beneath his fingers.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust when his gaze fell on the nephilim that lay groaning on the floor.

"Nii-san. Nii-san, wake up," it said frantically, shaking the unconscious human's shoulder and doing its best to ignore Aamon.

"Well hello there abomination," said Aamon as he stepped between the nephilim and the human, pushing the human behind him with his foot.

It scowled at him and began to stand.

"No, no. Don't bother," he said, kicking over the nephilim and placing his foot on its neck.

"Not here," it croaked from underneath his foot.

"What?" The nephilim glanced at the group of scared humans huddled in the hallway. Aamon looked them and grinned. If the nephilim was so desperate to not have witnesses, then he could just burn them all to death. It wouldn't be much of a loss, humans bred like rabbits anyway.

He yelped and jumped backward, a searing pain in his leg. He bent over and pulled out the small dagger of fire that the nephilim had just plunged into his ankle. He glared at it and kicked it in the head.

"Aamon!" shouted a voice. He turned, the dagger growing into a sword in his hands.

A tattooed nephilim stood in the space where the wall had been, its large black wings blocking his view of the garden outside. Behind it were at least three more, their weapons of heavenly fire shining in the twilight.

"Guess it's time for me to make my exit," he said as he picked up the unconscious human behind him. Wrapping his wings around himself and the human, he literally split the air and fell into the opening, leaving the nephilim to deal with the other humans and the crumbling, burning remains of the house.

* * *

a/n: Okay, in The Fallen, some angels view the world differently from others. Some see humans as His greatest creation and nephilim as the combination of His two greatest creations while others see humans as monkeys and nephilim as abominations that must be disposed of. Aamon is obviously the latter. 


	9. Nephilim

Hello! Okay all you loyal yet slightly confused readers, this is the chapter! Get out your pencils and paper, you're going to learn about nephilim! (Yeah, that was a really dumb, bad, stupid joke. Please don't take it seriously.)

I now have two reviewers! (YAY!) One of them, of course, is my first wonderfully loyal reviewer that I will love forever; and the other is new. (Dear New Reviewer, please don't be scared away by this. I just love my reviewers so much! You guys make my world turn!) Now for the rest of you who are too lazy to review (dramatic pause) REVIEW! You can even do it anonymously so that I can't send you annoying long replies (unless you want them of course).

Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

Hatori recognized them the instant that he saw them; they were obviously not Japanese. Two men and a woman stood waiting for him. The woman, who he assumed was Lorelei, approached him first, extending a hand.

"You're Hatori Sohma I presume."

He nodded and shook hands with her. She was pretty, with light eyes and white hair that fell down her back in smooth straight locks.

"This is Aaron Corbet," she said, gesturing toward a man that looked to be about his age. He shook hands with him. "And this is his father."

The other man, Aaron's father, waved at him, not bothering to shake Hatori's hand. It was strange; he didn't look much older than his son, a little wiser maybe, but not older.

"So where is this kid?" asked Lorelei.

"Oh, um, I'll take you to him."

Lorelei explained what was going on as they walked, while Aaron and his father walked behind them, conversing quietly.

"Okay, where to begin. You know that nephilim are the offspring of an angel and a human woman, right?" Hatori nodded. "Good. Well, we're nephilim from Aerie, which is a sanctuary, a safe place for people like us. It's where nephilim can comfortably learn to deal with their newfound powers.

"Now, what's got us worried is that this boy that you told me about is so young. Most, in fact, almost all nephilim don't manifest until they turn eighteen. For someone's angelic side to manifest so early, it's just weird. The only way that it could possibly happen is if someone was put through a great deal of pain. Do you know of anything that may have caused this boy enough pain to manifest so early?"

"Well," said Hatori, clearing his throat, "he disappeared for about a day when he was five. I ended up finding him in a burning house next to his dead father. He looked like someone had beaten him."

"That'll do it," stated Lorelei.

"Wait," said Aaron's father, tapping him on the shoulder, "You said his father was there?"

"Yes."

"His adoptive father?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I…" He paused as what was going on dawned on him. "Wait, so his father, that awkward guy that married my cousin, was an angel?"

"Well, a fallen angel to be exact."

"A what?"

"A fallen angel. One of the angels that followed Lucifer those many millennia ago in the war against God."

"Mmm hmm." Now he was positive that they were full of shit.

"And you said that he stuck around?" asked Aaron.

"Yeah, he was a great father, until he died. Well, here we are."

He led them through the door. Lorelei immediately went over to Togire, who was sitting on his bed with his face buried in his hands.

"Hi there, I'm Lorelei," she said. "What's your name?"

"Togire," he answered, not bothering to look at her.

"Togire, we're here to help you."

Silence.

"Can you tell me what happened the day you disappeared?"

He shook his head. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"What did you say his father's name was?" asked Aaron's father as he stared at Togire as if he recognized him.

"Oh, um, his name was Alexander," answered Hatori.

He nodded and approached Togire.

"Togire," he said, "did you know that I once knew your father?"

Togire shook his head again.

"Yes, we were good friends a _long_ time ago. Do you want to meet one of my new friends?"

Again, he shook his head.

"Are you sure? Because he really wants to meet you." As he said this, a mouse peeked its head out of his coat pocket and sniffed the air. Togire's face lit up when he saw it.

"What's his name?" he asked, holding out his hand so the mouse could climb on.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

"But I can't talk to mice, I"—He paused as the mouse began to chatter its teeth. "He just spoke to me," he said, eyes wide in disbelief.

Aaron's father smiled at him and left him to converse with the mouse.

"You knew his father?" asked Aaron in a low voice as he approached.

"Yes, he was one of my best soldiers," explained his father, "I promoted him to my second-in-command just before our last battle. He was the most loyal right wing that I could have ever asked for."

"Wait. Alexander served you?" asked Hatori. "So you're the"—

"Yes. I'm Lucifer Morningstar, pleased to make your acquaintance," he said, extending a hand.

End flashback

* * *

Haru was one of the first people to regain his composure after the crazy-guy-with-wings disappeared with Hatori. Quickly, he began to usher the stunned observers out of the burning building just as the sprinkler system began to douse the flames with water. The other-guys-with-wings had already carried Akito and Togire out and laid them on the grass.

A girl with long black hair and gray wings that matched her eye color was busy trying to wake up Togire, while woman with hair that reminded him of Ayame's was trying to rouse Akito, who had fainted. A boy about Akito's age stood off to the side, watching them. His face resembled Togire's a little, but that's where the similarities ended. He was tall and lean, but, unlike Togire, he didn't look like a girl could snap him like a twig. He had dark brown hair that hung in his eyes and wings of the same dark brown.

"So what's going on?" asked Haru, tapping him on the shoulder.

"No idea," he answered, "You'll have to ask Aaron, he's the one with the black wings, or Lorelei, she's over there with the puny looking guy."

"Why are you here then?"

"Oh, I'm just worried about my little brother over there. Kid can't seem to stay out of trouble." The teen shook his head in mock sadness. "I'm Jeb by the way."

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma," said Haru, shaking Jeb's hand.

"Hatsay what now?"

"Just call me Haru."

"Righto!" Jeb grinned at him.

Haru shook his head as he watched Jeb walk over to Togire's unconscious form.

"Here, you're not doing this right," he said as he gently nudged the girl aside. "Watch this." With those words he bent over his brother and kissed him on the mouth. Not thirty seconds later he was lying in the grass on his back trying his best to stifle a nosebleed. "See? Works every time."

"Jeb, you bastard," grumbled Togire as he spit into the grass and began to wipe at his mouth as if he had just tasted something disgusting.

"What works, works, right?"

Togire was about to send a rude remark Jeb's way when the memory of what had just happened hit him.

"Where's Nii-sa—Where's Hatori?" he asked, turning to Aaron.

"I'm afraid that Aamon took him before we could stop him," he answered solemnly.

"What? We have to go after him! Send someone out to find him, I'll go right"—

"You're going nowhere," ordered Aaron.

"But"—

"No, this has to be thought out. We can't just go after him without any plans. We'd put all of Aerie at risk."

Togire sighed. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Aaron was right. He didn't even know where to begin to look.

It was about the time that they finished their conversation when Akito regained consciousness. He stared at his house for a moment, the damage not really registering. Then he remembered.

"This is all _your_ fault!" he yelled, springing at Togire. Jeb stopped him, but he continued to shout at Togire, straining against his captor's grip. "It's your fault! I blame it on you! It's on your head if Hatori dies, you hear me! IT'S YOUR FAULT IF HATORI DIES!"

* * *

Author's Note: For those of you who are confused by Jeb, let me explain. He is Togire's brother, but they only share the same father and Jeb was born before Alexander even met Sora. If you're still curious, keep reading, all will be explained in upcoming chapters.

Also, the "puny looking guy" is Akito just in case some of you wereconfused.

REVIEW! (eh heh)

Happy reading!


	10. Hatred

Guten tag! (Yay! German!) Okay, anyway, I've got another long chapter for all of you today! I also forgot to post this in the last couple of chapters:this chapter and others contain spoilers for The Fallen. (Then again, hopefully that was obvious to you already.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or The Fallen. I do own (and these are the ones that are still alive) Togire, Jeb, and the gray-winged nephilim (they live in my closet and I feed them table scraps).

I am now up to three reviewers (dances in a little circle). I love you all. As for the rest of you lazy lazy readers, REVIEW! I shouldn't even have to remind you! (Oh! Sorry for scolding! sob)

Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

Hatori took a couple of protective steps toward Togire. _These people are completely insane_, he thought frantically as he searched for an escape route.

Aaron's father, who _claimed_ to be Lucifer, dropped his offered hand and bent down instead to pick up the mouse, which had jumped out of Togire's hand and scampered to its friend.

"Now, don't freak out Hatori," said Lorelei, trying her best to calm him down.

_Like hell I will_, thought the dragon.

"What's wrong Nii-san?" asked Togire, tugging on his sleeve. Hatori half turned toward him, not really wanting to turn his back on the others.

"Hatori, please," Lorelei half begged. Hatori glared at her and took a cautious step toward the door, taking his young cousin with him.

"Fine," spat Aaron with an exasperated sigh, "You want proof? You got it!"

Hatori turned and made a run for the door, dragging Togire with him; he wasn't planning on waiting around to see what these people had in store for the two of them. He was about half way through the door when it hit him. He fell, colliding with thedoor frameand barely avoiding taking Togire down with him. He stared up at the thing that had hit him, wide-eyed with fear.

"Is that good enough for you?" Aaron asked angrily as he tucked the wing that he had just struck Hatori with against his back.

The dragon couldn't believe his eyes. Only seconds ago Aaron had seemed no different than any other man his age, now he stood before him, archaic tattoos covering the skin that was visible and massive black wings arching gracefully from between his shoulder blades. After a few minutes of tension, Aaron relaxed, his wings drooping a little.

"Look, we just want to help Togire," he explained. "This is really serious. There are still those out there who would gladly kill him and anyone that he's ever known. These people, the man that killed his father, they've wiped out whole families, whole villages, of innocent people just to deal with one nephilim. A nephilim that usually has no idea of what's even going on. Trust me, I know. I lost my foster parents and brother, a brother that I had to kill myself because he had been driven mad, turned into a monster by the same people that did this to Togire." He paused, composing himself. "They were the only family that I had before the others at Aerie. We just want Togire to have the chance to have a family that understands what he's going through, that can help him."

Hatori could only stare at him, slightly humiliated.

"Nii-san?" Togire was kneeling beside him, his quivering hands gripping his wrist.

After another long moment of silence, Hatori sighed. He turned to his cousin. "I think you should go with them."

"But Nii-san, I wanna stay with you," he said, fresh tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Hatori shook his head as he slowly stood. "No, you need to go with them, they can help you."

"But you can help me too, right?"

The dragon sighed, struggling to stay in control of his emotions. "No, I'm afraid not."

"But you promised!"

"I'm sorry Togire."

Togire glared at him, tears running down his cheeks.

"I really am sorry," repeated Hatori.

"No you're not," growled Togire as he spread his frail golden wings with the typical gore. "I hate you Nii-san!"

With those words he ran through the door and, with a few awkward flaps, took off, disappearing into the night sky.

End flashback

* * *

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" said Jeb as he shoved Akito to the ground and then wiped his hands on his pants as if he had just touched something disgusting. He knelt beside Togire. "Hey, are you okay?"

Togire didn't react; it was as if he had zoned out completely. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes wide and unfocused.

"You're not having a seizure, are you?" asked Jeb.

Togire shook his head and, slowly standing, walked away. Both Jeb and the gray-winged girl moved to go after him, but Aaron stopped them.

"Let him have a few minutes alone."

The two of them nodded and joined Lorelei, who was examining the burned wreckage that was Akito's house, glaring at the head of the Sohma's in a way that practically promised death as they walked by.

* * *

Togire trudged toward the former cat's small house, the one he had manifested in. The words "it's all my fault" repeated over and over in his head like a broken record, denying him of any logical thought. Upon entering the now run-down building, he immediately went the corner where he had first spread his wings and sat down. Hugging his knees close to his body, he buried his face in his arms, trying desperately to silence the frantic thoughts in his head long enough to figure out what to do next.

* * *

Hatori groaned as he regained consciousness; he head felt like it was in a vice. He opened his eyes and then quickly shut them, temporarily blinded by a shaft of light that illuminated the place where he lay. He slowly sat up and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. He remembered kneeling before an angry Akito and Togire interrupting them. His eyes snapped open despite the bright light as he realized that _none of the others were there_. He was just beginning to panic when he heard someone enter the room, stirring up the thick layer of dust that covered the floor. He slowly looked up and met the newcomer's cold eyes. As far as he could tell, it was a man. He was tall with dark hair and eyes that contrasted the palest skin he had ever seen; he wore an expensive suit that was out of place in the large dusty room. The dragon squinted at him for as long as his eyes could stand the light, then he closed them, wincing as his headache returned almost twice as bad as before. He sat with his knees drawn up to his chest and his eyes squeezed shut, listening to the man approach. He coughed violently as he inhaled the dust stirred up by the man's spotless Italian loafers.

"Who are you?" he managed to ask between coughs.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that." The man's voice was as cold as his eyes. "Now I have a question for you."

Hatori shuddered at the sound of the man's voice; something wasn't right.

"You're considered to be a doctor, correct?"

The dragon nodded, too tired to answer. The only thing he could think of was that there was something in the dust that was having a strange effect on him.

"Good," crooned the man, "now, tell me, which is more acidic, sulfuric acid or hydrochloric acid?"

"I don't know," mumbled Hatori, only half awake, "I'm not a chemist."

"Oh, okay," the man answered in a whisper as he tilted back Hatori's head and dripped something from a small bottle into his eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: I swear on my rat's life (and mine) that the only characters that stand a chance of dying are my original characters.

REVIEW!

Happy reading!


	11. Aerie

Look, it's chapter 11! (Oh yeah. I forgot to say hello. Hello!)

Okay, I'm a little upset about the lack of reviews, but then again I've been spoiled these past few days. One thing though, I don't mind flames, but if I receive any about Lucifer being one of the characters, then I'll just laugh at them. He is a character in The Fallen and I've tried my best to copy his temperment in this story. Just because he acts this way in my story, doesn't mean that I really believe that he is this way; I'm treating him like any other character. (Sorry for the serious moment there. Now back to our original programming.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or The Fallen, but I do own the books. (Well, actually my sister owns The Fallen books.)

Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

Aaron ran out of the house and took off after Togire, taking flight with a few powerful flaps of his black wings. Hatori watched him go, too shaken to react. Lorelei paced nervously around the room and Aaron's father, Hatori still couldn't believe that he was the devil, stood by the door, occasionally glancing out at the empty sky, gently scratching the mouse behind its ears.

Hatori's mind was racing, dozens of questions sounded in his head, all clamoring to be answered first. He stared at his shoes, not really seeing anything.

"Are you okay?" Hatori jumped and looked up, meeting Lucifer's steady gaze. The first of the fallen looked genuinely worried, an expression that the dragon had imagined impossible for the most hated being in human history. The mouse climbed out of his hand and down his leg; it scurried across the floor and over to Hatori and, carefully scaling the front of his shirt, it settled on his shoulder and began to lick the fine hairs on his neck, just under his ear. His worries momentarily forgotten, the dragon wondered what Yuki would think of the small rodent that was a friend to the devil.

"This little mouse saved the world, you know," stated Lucifer as he sat down in front of Hatori, holding up his hand for the mouse to climb on. He sat for a moment, thoughtfully stroking the soft fur on its back. "I'm kind of foggy on the details, but this mouse ultimately stopped Hell from being unleashed upon the world a few years back."

Lorelei stopped pacing and sat down on the bed. "I remember that day," she mumbled as she leaned back against the head of the bed.

"What happened?" asked the dragon, desperate for anything to take his mind off of his worries.

"Well, there was this angel that"—Lorelei paused, trying to find the right words—"I don't really know how to say this. He believed that nephilim were a dirty mark upon His world and that it was his job to kill them. Then he somehow got it into his head that the world deserved Hell and that he could rule it. Aaron knows more about it than I do, but he doesn't really talk about it." She stopped talking again and stood, walking over to the door.

Aaron stood outside holding an unconscious Togire. "He wore himself out," he explained as he walked inside and laid Togire on the bed that Lorelei had just vacated.

Hatori sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"He doesn't really hate you," said Lorelei, "Trust me, I felt the same way as him for a while. Just manifesting is hard enough, I can't imagine what he's going through."

"Well, I think we should go," stated Aaron, picking up Togire again, "He didn't really want to come with me in the first place; if he hadn't passed out, I don't know if I would've been able to catch him."

"We'll contact you soon," said Lorelei as she followed Aaron and his father out of the house. Hatori watched in silence as she unfurled wings of the same snowy color as her hair and wrapped them around herself and Aaron's father as Aaron did the same with Togire. A loud ripping sound filled the night air as the atmosphere around them literally split open and the nephilim disappeared into the void.

End flashback

* * *

Shigure stared out of the window of the moving car in a daze. He, the remaining members of the Zodiac, Akito, and Tohru were on their way to Aerie; it had been decided that that was the safest place for them until Hatori was found and the angel—what had the man, Aaron, called him? Aamon—until Aamon was taken care of. The dog still couldn't believe that his friend was gone; he had just disappeared right before his eyes and he hadn't even tried to stop what was happening. He mentally kicked himself. _Why didn't I do anything, dammit?_ he asked himself, pressing his forehead against the cool glass of the car window. Glancing across the backseat, he saw that Ayame had buried his face in his hands and remembered that he wasn't the only one affected by Hatori's kidnapping. Haru sat in the front passenger seat, staring blindly at the felt covered ceiling of the car. He had been one of the first to actually try to do something to help. Shigure couldn't help but to envy him a little; he was so young and already so much stronger than him. The woman driving was from Aerie; she had been there the night that Hatori had been taken. She had introduced herself as Lorelei. Upon meeting her Ayame had absentmindedly remarked that he liked her hair before regressing back into the silence that he had been in since their friend's disappearance.

"Well, here we are," she said, pulling Shigure from his thoughts. He, Haru, and Ayame stared out of the windows curiously as they passed through a large gate. The dog recognized where they were after a few minutes; it was an old, abandoned hospital. He remembered reading about its closing in the paper a few years ago. Apparently half of the bottom floor had been burned away in a fire caused by the explosion of several oxygen tanks that had stupidly been placed near the building's main furnace; it had been declared unstable soon after. Looking through the trees that lined the main walk that led up to the front doors, he could still see the burned out shell that remained of the bottom floor.

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Haru, gazing at the same place as Shigure.

"Oh, we have ways of keeping it from collapsing," explained Lorelei as she pulled the car up to the sidewalk by what had once been the emergency room doors. "Aerie can't be in a place populated by numerous amounts of people. In past years it's been in several places that would be unsafe for anyone else."

"You mean worse than this?" asked the cow.

"Yeah, it's been on the side of an active volcano, in the hull of a sunken ship, and in a neighborhood contaminated by toxic waste."

Haru raised his eyebrows.

"You'll find that we're pretty adaptable."

"No kidding."

A small crowd of nephilim gathered around them as the Sohma's and Tohru climbed out of their collective cars. After a few minutes of awkward silence, a woman pushed her way through the crowd, a little girl clutching at two of her fingers. The woman was tan with long black hair, and she was very pregnant.

"Hello, I'm Aaron's wife," she said, stopping in front of them, "You can call me Vilma. Welcome to Aerie."

* * *

Author's Note: REVIEW! 


	12. Lost and Found

Hello all! Starting with this chapter, the flashbacks may become a little confusing. Since I've gotten through Togire's manifestation, I'm trying to write flashbacks that are relevant to the rest of the chapter. This one isn't really, but there is one person, other than Aaron and Togire, that shows up in both. See if you can figure out who it is. (if you do, I'll give you a pony) I don't know whether to call this chapter long or short, but oh well.

Now, I need some help. As of right now, chapter 10 doesn't have a title. If any of you have any brilliant ideas, please share. I don't really like the title "Insert clever title here" that much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or The Fallen, but I've been told that if I'm really good, I can have the rights to them when the authors die. (shrugs and smiles)

Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

Aaron leaned back in his chair, watching the scene in front of him unfold. It had been three years since Togire had been brought to Aerie and he was already helping others through the process of bonding with their angelic sides. The nephilim that he had been mentoring recently, a girl of seventeen, was also manifesting early. Her foster father had basically beaten her into manifesting; they had found her in front of her burning house, crying and pleading for forgiveness.

Today, Togire was trying to get her to spread her wings for the first time and, like any other early manifestation, she was having a hard time. Most of the inhabitants of Aerie were gathered in the shadows, watching. Finally, after several minutes, he heard the familiar sound that had always reminded him of tearing fabric and then she unfurled her wings. They were beautiful; reddish-gold feathers glistened moistly as they dried in the warm summer breeze. She turned and glanced over her shoulder, staring at her newly formed appendages in wonder as Togire whispered something in her ear. She smiled and hugged him before running to meet with another more experienced nephilim, a friend that she had made upon arriving at Aerie, that would accompany her on her first flight. The two of them took to the air, the girl flapping unsteadily as she got used to flying and her friend swooping gracefully around her on tawny wings.

"Another success," congratulated Aaron as Togire approached him with his hands in his pockets. He smiled sadly as he watched his pupil and her friend fly above them. Aaron studied him thoughtfully. He knew that Togire wanted to be in the air with them, but spreading his wings was still a painful ordeal for the fourteen-year-old; he hadn't flown since the night that Aaron had had to chase him down three years ago.

"Yes," Togire answered after several minutes, "I'm glad. I think she'll be just fine."

End flashback

* * *

Yuki stared at the nephilim surrounding them in awe. There were at least fifty of them there and he was sure that there were more that hadn't bothered to meet them. He looked down, startled, when he felt something on his leg. It was a mouse. It climbed up onto his shoulder and settled into the small space between the collar of his shirt and his neck, tickling his skin. 

"_Hello_," it chattered into his ear. He couldn't help but to smile a little; it was nice to have some company. Reaching up, he gently scratched behind its ears, making it grind its teeth with pleasure. This mouse was the oldest he had ever encountered and very different from any other mouse or rat that he had ever run into. It was as if it had been changed somehow; as if it had been exposed to some great power. Then he remembered what he had been told about these people. They were supposedly the children of angels and humans. He wondered for a moment if this little rodent had somehow been touched by God, then he dismissed the thought from his mind. He barely believed what he had been told anyway. What kind of a god would let something like this happen? If He really cared so much, why had He let some angel burn down Akito's house and take Hatori? Weren't angels supposed to _help_ people?

"I'll show you to your rooms." Yuki started, jerked violently from his thoughts by the voice, and looked up, locking eyes with Togire. His cousin could only be described as looking like shit. His blonde hair was everywhere and there were rings under his eyes, as if he hadn't been sleeping.

"Togire-kun, are you okay?" asked Tohru as he led them toward the front doors of the dilapidated hospital.

He heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll be alright."

"What are you guys doing to find Haa-san?" asked Shigure, stopping him before they entered the building.

Togire silently pointed to a small garden. They peered at it, trying to find what he was pointing at. Finally, they saw him. There was a man standing among the dried plants, eyes closed, wings spread. He was the most unusual person that Yuki had ever seen. The man reminded him of a painting that had been left in the sun for too long. Everything about him was faded; his hair, which appeared to have once been red, was a grayish-brown color, as were his wings. His skin was extremely pale and also had a grayish tint. It looked as if he had settled into himself completely. His clothes hung heavily off of his body and even his curly hair seemed flattened.

"That's Markus," stated Togire after several minutes. "We've discovered that he has the ability to locate any angel or nephilim in the world. He's been standing there for two weeks, ever since Hatori-san was taken."

They continued to watch him for several more minutes, searching for any sign of movement from the gray nephilim, and then Togire led them inside. After a couple of flights of stairs, they finally made it to a long tope colored hallway with several doors on either side. They split off in pairs to settle into their rooms; Shigure was with Ayame, Yuki with Haru, Tohru with Kisa, Rin with Kagura, Momiji with Hiro, Kyo with Ritsu, and Akito with Kureno. Kyo and Hiro both complained loudly about sleeping arrangements and Akito immediately shut himself in his room with the rooster, refusing to speak with anyone but him. Just as Togire was turning to leave, someone, a young woman with strawberry-blonde hair, ran up the stairs. The others poked their heads out of their rooms and watched her catch her breath, some of them even venturing into the hallway.

"Togire-sensei," she said, still panting. Togire blushed at the way she addressed him, but soon forgot his embarrassment when he heard what she said next. "Markus is awake. He said that he's found Aamon."

* * *

Author's Note: Aamon is the angel. (Oh yeah) 

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	13. Chernobyl

Hi! Okay, I must warn you, this chapter is a little graphic. You get to read about radiation poisoning, isn't that exciting? (koff koff) Also, the dividing line in the flashback is just to show that about a half hour has passed, it's not another flashback in a flashback, I'm sorry.

Anyway, I'm watching the Soccer World Cup. Who else is? (looks around and laughs nervously) Okay, never mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or The Fallen...yet.

Please review! (sob)

Happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

Hatori was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when he found an old file folder. Curious, he opened it, revealing pages of information about nephilim, angels, Heaven, and Hell. He smiled and was just beginning to wonder when he had last spoken to anyone from Aerie when the phone rang. Slightly irritated about being interrupted in the middle of recollection, he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Hatori Sohma speaking."

Silence.

"Is anyone there?" He could feel his annoyance steadily growing.

"Uh, um, hi." It was a woman.

The dragon gave an aggravated sigh. "Hi."

There was silence on the other end of the line again.

"Either talk or I'm hanging up." He flushed with anger when he heard laughter ringing through the receiver. "What?"

"You haven't changed," laughed the woman through the phone, "How long has it been? Three, four years?"

Hatori sat for a moment, searching his memory for any hint at who this woman might be. Finally it dawned on him. "Lorelei?"

"Eh, heh, heh. You're quick as ever I see," she joked.

"Yeah, thanks. How're things?" He heard his office door open.

"Why don't you look and see for yourself?" Lorelei asked from the doorway as she flipped shut her cell phone.

* * *

Lorelei took a sip of the tea that Hatori had attempted to make and grimaced, making a disgusted face.

"Is it that bad?" asked the dragon as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Afraid so." She leaned across his table and lit it with the tips of her fingers. Had he not known who and what she was, he would have been stunned. "You're so lucky that second-hand smoke doesn't affect me," she stated with a smirk, "or I'd have to kick your ass."

Hatori laughed nervously and ground the end of his cigarette into an ashtray. "And how's Togire doing?" he asked, suddenly serious.

She sighed and put down the tea that she had had halfway to her mouth, pushing it away. "It's—It's been interesting," she began, choosing her words carefully, "Every time we think that we've learned all that we can about him, he turns around and surprises us. Did you know that he can kill things by just touching them?" Hatori slowly nodded. "I have no idea what could've made him so different from other nephilim. I mean, if this was a few years ago, I would say that he may be the One, but now."

They sat in silence for a moment. Hatori knew about the nephilim that they called "the One". It was part of a prophecy from thousands of years before; "the One" was a nephilim, the joining of human and angel, that would act as a "bridge" between the Fallen and God. As it turned out, Aaron was "the One". _How appropriate_, the dragon mused to himself, _the son of the devil is to forgive the Fallen_.

"Could it be the curse?" he mumbled to himself, thinking out loud.

"Curse?" asked the nephilim across from him, snapping out of her own reverie.

_Oh yeah, she doesn't know about that_, recalled Hatori. The topic of the Sohma's curse had never come up with the nephilim of Aerie; since it seemed to have no effect around any of the Heavenly beings or their children, Hatori had never spoken of it.

"Oh," said Lorelei after Hatori finished explaining the basics of his family's curse to her.

_Yeah_, he thought, _oh_.

End flashback

* * *

They found the nephilim, Markus, in what had once been the main lobby of the hospital; he was leaning heavily on Aaron's shoulder, his washed out blue eyes staring blindly at the floor. He was sweating and shaking, barely conscious. Aaron helped him shuffle over to a bench and gently eased him onto it. Markus leaned his back against the wall and sighed, his blind eyes closed.

"Well?" asked Shigure after a while, irritated. Several of the nephilim glared at him before turning back to Markus expectantly. He mumbled something in an archaic language and the nephilim nodded and began to whisper among themselves while the Sohma's that had chosen to hear the news—Akito and Kureno had stayed in their room—and Tohru stared at him confused, unable to understand the ancient language.

"Wasn't a temple built there by some of the Fallen?" whispered one nephilim.

"Yeah, that's right," answered another in a low voice, "It was destroyed by the Powers."

Shigure, no longer able to contain his curiosity, turned to Togire, who looked like he was about to be sick. "Where is Haa-san? And what the hell are 'the Powers'?"

"The Powers was a host of angels whose job it was to eradicate all evil from the world; in the end they neglected their duty to just kill the Fallen and nephilim," explained Togire with a heavy sigh.

"More importantly," said Ayame, placing his hands on his cousin's shoulders to get his full attention, "where is Tori-san?"

Togire sighed again. "Chernobyl."

"Where?"

"It's a town in Ukraine. Back when it was part of the Soviet Union, in 1986, the nuclear reactor of a power plant that's there blew up. The explosion released more radiation into the atmosphere than Hiroshima and Nagasaki combined; it's still not very healthy to live there."

"Togire?" It was Markus; his eyes were open and trained on Togire as if he could see him. "They're in the old reactor room."

* * *

Hatori lay curled up in a ball, coughing violently. A small puddle of vomit and blood was pooled on the dusty floor near his mouth and was beginning to creep toward him. His whole body hurt and he was beginning to wonder if it was possible to suppress his own memory.

"Well, hello there." It was that cold voice again. No matter how hard he thought, Hatori couldn't remember whom the voice belonged to, then again, he could barely remember if there was anything before the pain.

The face of a beautiful girl with short hair flashed across his memory; she was talking about snow. He began to smile at the recollection, but the image disappeared when he felt a great heat on his shoulder. He cried out, tears and blood leaking out of his burned eyes to roll down his cheeks, as his skin began to blister and then burn, blackening beneath his abuser's touch. Over the time that he had spent in that dusty room, the skin on his body had been slowly burned, starting with the bottoms of his feet and moving up. The dragon squirmed, stirring up more of the radioactive dust. He began to cough, throwing up stomach fluids and blood onto the floor. Then, the burning stopped. Hatori didn't realize that the torture had stopped early; he didn't care. Instead he concentrated on the pain in his shoulder. He shifted his position, his burned skin making a crinkling sound as he moved, when he heard a familiar ripping sound.

"Damn!" swore a voice, a man. "Where the hell did Aamon go?" The voice was both familiar and unfamiliar, and no matter how hard he tried, Hatori couldn't match the voice with a face.

"Sorry, my greatest concern at the moment is the location of Hat"—a new voice, a woman, paused—"Oh God." He heard someone run across the room, stirring up more dust. "Hatori, are you okay?" asked the woman. The dragon struggled to put a face to the strangely familiar voice. He felt a hand on his shoulder and groaned as it put pressure and warmth on his burned skin.

"Here, let me take him," offered a second man. _Aaron_, recalled Hatori as someone gently lifted him from the ground and helped him to stand, _that's Aaron's voice_. He smiled, happy to be able to remember something other than pain, and then lost consciousness as soft ebony wings wrapped around him and they slipped into the void.


	14. Healing

Well hi there! Got another long chapter for everyone, but it's mostly just the flashback. Anyway, there's not much else that I have to say. Um, REVIEW! (eh heh)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or The Fallen, but I do have a very nice fruit basket and I've fallen down more than once. (he he, bad pun)

Once again, I urge you all to reveiw!

Happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

Togire sat in the shade of a tree, concentrating on his hand, searching for any sign of change. Lorelei sat next to him, watching him intently.

"You can't just watch your hand," she stated.

"I know," replied the twelve-year-old, frustrated.

"Just picture what you want in your mind." As she said this, an elegant sword of flame, long and slightly curved, grew in her hand.

"I'm trying," he complained, "I can see what I want, but nothing's happening."

"Have you tried asking your angelic side?"

Togire didn't answer. No, he had never even attempted to commune with the vicious animal in the center of his being that was called the angelic. Every time that it had reared its ugly head he had only felt pain. Unable to control it, he had just let the beast take control of his body, then he would fight it and lock it away, swearing to never let it reveal itself again.

"Togire, you have to connect with it or you will never truly manifest and your pain will continue."

The boy sighed and shook his head. "No," he said, "it's not happening. I'll keep it locked away forever so no one else can get hurt like Nii-san." He stood and began to walk away.

"You didn't hurt him," said Lorelei.

"Yes I did," he insisted, studying the mountainous landscape that surrounded Aerie's current location. He placed a pale hand over his heart. "I hurt him here."

Lorelei began to say something and then stopped as an inhuman screech rang through the cool autumn air. The two of them looked down at the campground that was Aerie below the ledge that they stood on in time to see something take flight. It was a nephilim that was new to Aerie, one that was manifesting early. The boy roared past them toward the sky on large brown-flecked wings, the crazed, bloodthirsty look of a rampaging angel in his eyes. Another inhuman shriek that sounded like a flock of angry eagles escaped his lips as he raised burning hands above his head, unaware of the forest fire that he was about to cause as the heavenly flames burned away pieces of his clothing. Lorelei spread her snowy wings and was after him in a flash, soaring up to meet him. Unable to get him under control, she began to speak words in an archaic language, summoning angelic magic that few nephilim could use. Driven to madness by his early manifestation, the nephilim hacked at her with a burning ax, catching her in the shoulder, then where her right wing met her body, and then burying it in her chest, nearly splitting it open. Togire watched in horror as she plummeted toward the earth, her clothes and wings aflame.

Togire took off running, reaching her just as she hit the ground with a sickening thud. Several other nephilim took to the air to try to stop the one that had felled Lorelei, but Togire didn't notice them, all of his attention was focused on his teacher. Kneeling beside her, he pulled the ax from her body, the flames scorching the palms of his hands, and threw it aside, the flaming weapon dissipating into nothing before it hit the ground.

"What do I do?" he asked frantically. When she didn't answer, he began to panic. He jumped, his heart beating rapidly, when the crazed nephilim's burning body struck the ground next to him. He had taken his own life.

"Togire, there's nothing we can do," said Aaron as he landed on Togire's other side. "None of us can heal wounds this bad."

Togire looked up at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. Then he gritted his teeth and focused again on Lorelei; he still had to try. He had heard about others healing things using their angelic powers, why was he any different? Closing his eyes, he placed his hands between his teacher's breasts, covering the bleeding wound. It didn't take him long to find his angelic side; the beast was contained in the mental cage that he had created, pacing back and forth angrily.

_Please help me_, he asked. The creature stared at him, its eyes unblinking. _Please_, he begged. It continued to stare for a few minutes more and then turned around and walked away. "No!" screamed Togire out loud, opening tear-filled eyes. He cried over his dying teacher, tears splashing onto his shaking hands. All of a sudden, he pulled his hands away from her and dug his fingernails into the skin on the inside of his left wrist. He heard the angelic beast in his head roar in anger as his own blood dripped onto Lorelei, mingling with hers. He sat staring at his bleeding wrist for a moment, then he closed his eyes, ready to try to negotiate with the beast again. _Help me_, he demanded, this time speaking in the same archaic language that Lorelei had used before, a language most commonly called the language of the Messengers. The beast turned its back to him in a way that could only be described as indignant. _If you won't do it on your own, then I'll make you!_

He placed his hands on the wound, covering his bleeding wrist with her blood, and willed something, anything, to happen. He was beginning to think that nothing was going to happen, that she was going to die there, in front of him, in the grass when he felt it. Togire screamed as the skin on his shoulder tore open, creating a gash that matched the one on Lorelei. Then a similar wound opened on his right shoulder blade, making blood pour down his back like it did whenever he unfurled his wings. Next he felt his skin tear and his ribs crack and then break as a wound identical to Lorelei's opened on his chest.

He fell sideways onto the grass and let his angelic beast take control. He shuddered as it flooded his small body with power, healing his injuries. The boy struggled with it, unknowingly summoning a blade of fire, as he tried to regain control before he ended up like the charred corpse beside him. _Oh no you don't_, he ordered in the language of the Messengers, _I'm in charge, not you._ He threw an imaginary lasso around the bucking animal and forced it into submission just before wings could burst through the skin of his back.

"_Nice sword_," said Lorelei in the archaic language. Togire opened his eyes and stared at the flaming weapon in his hand. Then he looked at her, unsure of what he had just done. She lay in front of him, covered in his blood and her own, but, other than that, there wasn't a single scratch on her body. He examined himself and again found nothing. Holding his wrist up to his face, he saw a faint scare, the first of many to come. Lorelei sat up and hugged him, seemingly unaware of the fact that the majority of her clothes had been burned away. "_Congratulations_," she said, "_You are nephilim_."

End flashback

* * *

Togire and the others sat in one of the waiting rooms of the hospital, awaiting the return of the nephilim that had gone to Chernobyl to hopefully find Aamon and Hatori. _Isn't it ironic that we're waiting in the waiting room of a hospital_, he thought perversely as he checked the clock on the wall on the opposite side of the room. He scowled; he had forgotten that it didn't work. Gazing around the room, he examined the others. Shigure sat in a chair by the door, his face buried in his hands. Ayame was next to him, his knees drawn up to his chest, staring blankly at the wall. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji were seated on the floor playing a card game, desperate for anything to take their minds off of waiting. Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, Jeb ran into the room. He looked tired and angry, his clothes covered with a fine gray dust.

"We found him," he said from the doorway. Shigure and Ayame stood expectantly, wanting desperately to see their friend, but Jeb stopped them, shaking his head. "Only Togire right now. Your friend's really messed up; you'll get to see him soon, but not now."

Togire followed his brother out of the room, his head bowed in a mixture of embarrassment and shame. It didn't seem fair that he should be the one to see Hatori first since he was the one that had caused this problem in the first place. Jeb led him down a hallway and into another room. It was empty except for a bedside table and a bed on which the dragon lay. He took a step back as the putrid smell of burned flesh hit him. Slowly approaching the bed, he examined his cousin.

The majority of Hatori's body was burned, what was left of his clothes appeared to have been melted to his blackened skin. The skin around his eyes were scorched with burns from a chemical of some kind and Togire recoiled at the thought of what his cousin must have endured over the past two weeks. _I wonder how he managed to keep from transforming_, he thought vaguely. Closing his eyes, he searched the dragon's body for unseen wounds, detecting internal bleeding and ruined bone marrow, the result of radiation poisoning. His heart dropped as he realized that his cousin was dying.

He sighed as he took the small knife that Jeb handed him. Rolling up his sleeves, he stared at the scars that crisscrossed the white skin on his arms; there was one scar for every time that he had healed someone. He only vaguely remembered what had happened whenever he used his unusual gift, his mind blocking out the worst details as a defense mechanism. He grimaced as he pulled the blade across the skin of his left wrist and then his right. Placing his hands on Hatori's side, he closed his eyes and retreated deep within himself, letting his angelic side take control.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I'm sure that most of you don't care and would love nothing more than for me to shutup, but this is bothering me.

The reason why Togire doesn't just summon a weapon of fire to cut his wrists is because the blades are so hot that they instantly cauterize the wound, leaving very little blood.

Also, since I don't know whether or not this will actually come up, Togire's blood forms a connection between his body and his "patiant's".

REVIEW!

Happy reading!


	15. Control

Hello! Sorry for the wait. First I had writer's block, then the site wouldn't let me upload, then we had a power outage, and then the site still wouldn't let me upload! (And that's my excuse, believe it or not.)

Anyway, this is an especially long chapter, and it doesn't even have a flashback! I'm a little skeptical about it, so reviews will be extremely helpful in this case. Good, bad, meh, I'll take them all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or The Fallen, but I'm rather well acquainted with the characters and we're very good friends. (Yes, I do have conversations with fictional characters. Doesn't everyone?)

Anyway, review! Please tell me what you think. Happy reading!

* * *

A brief sense of panic invaded Togire's thoughts as he felt his angelic essence wash over him and enter his cousin's body through the connection that his blood had created. He retained control of the hungry beast, but only barely. He winced as the first of Hatori's wounds began to transfer to his body, the skin on the bottoms of his feet beginning to smolder with a smell that vaguely reminded him of cooking hotdogs. Despite the pain, he kept the angelic beast in check, preventing it from healing his own bodily injuries; he would fix those when he was positive that his cousin would be fine. He was about halfway through when the memory of Akito's angry voice echoed in his mind. _He's right_, thought Togire, his control over his angelic essence faltering for a moment, _it is my fault._ The angelic beast reacted before he could regain control. Violently and painfully, it tore away from his mental grasp, flooding his body and Hatori's with power. He shuddered and spasmed as all of the dragon's wounds were drawn into his body; golden wings burst from his back, splattering the white walls of the room with gore as his angelic essence searched Hatori's body for more injuries and deposited them one by one into Togire. He coughed violently as the damage of years of smoking moved from the dragon's lungs into his own. Then the young nephilim felt a terrible pain in his left eye as the old injury that Akito had inflicted upon Hatori was suddenly healed.

Finally, after several minutes of agony, the angelic essence receded, retreating back into Togire's body. The teen opened his eyes and stared at his cousin through burning eyes as if from far away. Pain wracked his body and he realized that, while Hatori had been healed, his own body had not. Having lost its finesse, his angelic beast had gone dormant again before healing the wounds of its host. Togire slowly blinked, the pain numbing his senses. _At least he'll live_, he thought as he pitched sideways and fell out his chair onto the floor into the blissful embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

Jeb leaned against the wall in the hallway just outside of Hatori's room; he had left the room just after handing his brother the small knife, he had never enjoyed watching Togire heal. He had seen angelic healing before, but it was far different from his younger brother. Other nephilim merely healed using the angelic essence alone, the power jumping like white sparks about their fingertips, and that was only when they were in dire need of the ability. Normally, when one of the members of Aerie was injured, Lorelei would fix them up, using a wide variety of salves and powders composed of the things of legend, such as the bark from the Tree of Knowledge or roots of the grass from the fields of Heaven, and various angelic spells. However, when something was beyond her skills they called on his brother and the strange power in his blood and the untamed beast that was his angelic essence. Even though he had successfully merged with it years before Jeb had even arrived in Aerie, he continued to struggle with the defiant animal, his angelic essence testing his limits like a rebellious child tormenting an ill-equipped babysitter. He shook his head, remembering the first time that he had watched Togire heal someone.

A budding nephilim had effectively merged with its angelic half, but had been too weak afterward to fight the poison used to induce the merger. Unable to find an antidote for the old toxin, Lorelei had asked Togire to heal the dying teen. Without a second thought, his brother had slit his right wrist, dripping some of his blood into the gasping mouth of the nephilim. Then, using the connection that he had established with the teen, he had drawn the poison into his own body where it was quickly put down by his own angelic essence, but not without having its own effects on his body first. Not seconds after drawing out the strong toxin, he had pitched forward, vomiting up the lunch that he had finished hours before.

Jeb jumped, startled from his reverie, when he heard a faint cry from behind the closed door that he guarded. He shrugged it off; it was normal for Togire to cry out as he healed someone. Jeb expected no less from his brother in this case, considering the extent of the wounds that he had to heal. He did worry however when he heard a loud thud.

Rushing into the room, he found Togire lying unconscious on the floor, his frail wings spread pathetically around him. As he went to turn his brother over, he found that the wounds that should have been healing still covered his body. Leaving the fallen nephilim where he was, Jeb ran from the room in search of help.

* * *

Ayame sat curled in his chair, worrying about Hatori. He struggled to contain his emotions, trying not to think of what would happen if they were unable to help his friend and mentor. He couldn't imagine what he would do if the dragon died. Sure, he had Shigure, and the dog was a good friend, but Hatori was the one that both of them went to with their troubles. Where were they supposed to turn if he was gone?

He looked up when he heard someone running down the hallway and watched as the boy that had brought the news of Hatori being found ran past the door, followed closely by a dark-haired man and a woman that he recognized as Lorelei. Unable to contain his curiosity, he walked out of the room unnoticed by the others who were lost in their own frenzied thoughts.

Following the sounds of a commotion, he half walked, half ran down the hallway, stopping short at the edge of a small crowd that surrounded a doorway. He strained to look over the heads of the people—_no _nephilim, he remembered—, but, try as he might, he couldn't see past them. He turned, slightly startled, when someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Aren't you one of Togire's cousins?" asked a nephilim that appeared to be only a few years younger than he was.

Too shaken to answer with words, Ayame nodded, never taking his yellow eyes off of the man before him.

"So you know Hatori Sohma then."

"Y-yes," stammered the snake.

"Wow, that must be so cool."

"Why do you ask?" asked Ayame, his curiosity piqued by the nephilim's strange response.

"Well, the guy's a legend around here," answered the nephilim.

Ayame cocked his head, unsure of what would make the dragon a legend in a community that was made up of people who were supposedly the spawn of angels. His attention was soon diverted back to the commotion that had originally drawn his interest when the crowd parted to reveal six nephilim carefully carrying what appeared to be a body.

_Oh God_, thought the snake as the feeling of panic that had become all too familiar of late once again welled in his chest, _Hatori's died. I just know it._ He watched in muted horror as they bore the body down the hallway; then he saw something that instantly made him relax, wings. The golden-feathered appendages drooped uselessly from the unconscious form of Togire, the tips dragging along the floor leaving behind a thin trail of blood. More worried about their fellow nephilim than Hatori, the crowd dispersed, following the ones that had carried Togire from the room.

Ayame slowly approached the door and tentatively peeked inside, afraid of what he would see. He instantly relaxed when he saw Hatori lying in the bed, seemingly untouched except for the dirt and grime that was caked on his emaciated body. Feeling someone behind him, the snake turned to find that Shigure and the others had joined him. He was about to say something to his friend when he felt something brush his hand. He turned and looked down; it took him a moment to realize that the dragon had reached out to him. Gently, he clasped Hatori's hand, almost afraid that he might break it.

The dragon smiled weakly, the corners of his dry, cracked lips twitching ever so slightly. Then, his eyes grew wide and, with a faint pop and a cloud of brownish smoke, he transformed. Ayame couldn't help but to smile with relief when he saw the small seahorse lying in the sheets on the bed in front of him and heard Tohru asking frantically for water. Hatori would be fine, of that he was sure.

* * *

Akito sat alone in his room on his bed, glaring at the boarded up window. Kureno had gone in search of food a half hour ago, leaving the supposed god of the Sohma clan alone. He shifted his angry gaze to the door when it opened. His glare intensified as he watched a little girl walk into the room as if it was her own. _Wasn't that damned door locked?_

He thought that he recognized her as the girl that had been with that pregnant woman that had greeted the Sohmas upon their arrival. She wandered over to his bed, apparently unaware of his glare, and placed a handful of clovers and dandelions next to him on the bed before wandering back out of the room, shutting the door behind her. His mood soured as he stared at the weeds; he wasn't going to enjoy life in Aerie at all.

* * *

Author's Note: Is "spasmed" a word? My Word program picked it up as a typo, but didn't offer any spelling suggestions. If anyone knows anything, please tell me.

REVIEW!


	16. Special

Konnichiwa! How is everyone? Anyway, I figured that since the few people who are actually reading this had to wait for awhile, I'd give you guys two chapters. (Y'know, cause I just love you so much. Especially the reviewers, which reminds me. REVIEW!)

Okay, the flashback in this chapter is an excerpt from one of The Fallen books. So that there is as little confusion as possible, "he" is Lucifer, "they" and "them" are angels called Archons that wield magic, Verchiel is the biggest asshole in the world (he will be explained in later chapters), and "it" obviously refers to the mouse. If there are any more questions, just ASK. Don't sit there giving yourself a headache when there's someone who's read The Fallen series several times readily available.

Disclaimer: Well, you know, yeah. We've been through this.

Happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

"It had never known such a connection to another living thing.

Its tiny heart beat rapidly; its respirations quickened as it listened to the furtive moans of its friend in agony.

The others of his kind were hurting him again, their droning chants making him writhe and cry out. They sat around the outside of his circle, rocking from side to side as they repeated their hurtful song.

Something leaked out from the tortured creature's body. The mouse was reminded of the morning fog on the river outside the mountain monastery that used to be its home, only that fog was not the color of dried blood and did not bring with it such feelings of unease. Something was coming into the world that did not belong, and the mouse's friend cried out in abandon, a mournful song filled with shame at not being strong enough to prevent it.

The one called Verchiel impatiently paced before the hanging figure, his gaze fixed upon the tortured one. It was he who was behind it all, he who was responsible for all the pain.

The rodent could not bear to hear it any longer, did not want its friend to think that he suffered alone, and against all instincts it scampered across the wooden floor, no longer caring if it was seen or not. The mouse passed between two of the chanting ones, reaching the ring of foul smelling dirt. It stifled the frenzied urges to flee, its tiny eyes fixed upon the face of the one called friend. It had but one purpose now.

The dirt on the floor was cold and damp and stank of death, but it did not hinder the mouse as it forced its way through the mire, interrupting the perfection of the circle's curve. It had broken the circle and the patterns beyond, without notice, conquering its fear and reaching its friend.

Standing upon its hind legs, the mouse raised it pointed face and reached up with its two front paws to the sad figure hanging above it. '_You are not alone,_' it squeaked in the most rudimentary of languages.

Triumphant, yet unaware of what it had truly done."

—The Fallen: Reckoning (Ch. 13) by Thomas E. Sniegoski

End flashback

* * *

"Why the hell do you keep that thing around?" asked Kyo as he lost yet another hand of the card game that they were playing.

"I don't see what's so wrong with it," said Momiji, jumping to the defense of both Yuki and the small mouse that was perched on his shoulder, watching the dynamics of the game with beady black eyes. "I think it's nice that at least one of us has made a friend here." Yuki smiled as the mouse commented that the "light-haired one" (Momiji) was very nice.

"What?" demanded the cat, rapidly getting annoyed. The rat just shook his head as Haru dealt another hand.

A week had passed since their arrival at Aerie and the Sohmas had stayed relatively secluded from the citizens of the safe haven. Hatori and Togire were healing quickly, the former already demanding to be let out of bed. According to Lorelei, Togire had lost control and gone too far, healing not only the dragon's new wounds but also old ones from as long ago as his childhood. The mouse had remained a constant companion to the rat; dispensing its vast knowledge of the inner workings of Aerie to its fellow "rodent". Most of the information merely served to humor Yuki, however, as it was composed of who was the best for a good crust of bread or a scratch behind the ears.

One thing that fascinated the rat was the friend that the mouse spoke so highly of. He had heard many stories about this man and wished that he would have a chance to meet the person that this small rodent loved so much. He couldn't help but to feel a little jealous of the mouse's friend, couldn't help but to wonder if one day he too would be so special to someone.

Another thing that greatly interested him was the story that the mouse had told him, a great story of angels and Heaven and Hell and forgiveness. He lay awake at night wondering if the fantastic tale was true as the tiny beast slept curled up on his pillow next to him.

Tohru giggled and Yuki realized that the mouse had climbed down his arm to sit on his wrist and had begun to nibble on the corner of one of the cards in his hand. Suddenly, it jumped off of his wrist and ran through the grass of the small garden where they were playing cards, scampering between the feet of the nephilim that had joined them. Curious, he followed it, amazed at how fast it could move when it wanted to, almost having to jog to keep up. The rodent stopped just around the corner of the building, rising up onto its hind legs and sniffing the air with its tiny pink nose.

"_Friend!_" it squeaked as a dark-haired man that resembled Aaron approached them.

"Well, hello there," said the man as he picked up the happily chattering mouse. "Yes, I missed you too. And who is this?" The small animal continued to communicate with its friend as it climbed up his shirt and settled onto his shoulder. He gently scratched it behind the ears as it told him about the past week. "Really, well that was really nice of him." He turned to Yuki and smiled graciously. "Thank you for taking care of him, I'm afraid he wouldn't have enjoyed my little trip. The climate was a little too cold for his liking. Oh?" He turned his attention back to the mouse, craning his neck of look at it. "Well if you don't agree with me my little friend, then you can come with me next time."

Yuki grinned as he listened to their conversation. The mouse had complained that, while it had enjoyed the rat's company, it had missed its friend greatly.

"What's your friend's name?" asked Yuki, suddenly remembering that he had never bothered to ask. He paled when the mouse squeaked its answer. Could it be true? Was he really standing in the presence of the Devil?

The first of the fallen smiled sadly as he saw the teens stunned reaction; however, neither of them had another chance to speak as the others came hurtling around the corner and Tohru ran full force into Yuki, making him transform.

"Oh Yuki-kun, I'm so, so sorry!" she cried, dropping to her knees next to his small rat form. But her apologies fell on deaf ears as Yuki watched the mouse that was a friend to thedevil carefully climb down his body and approach him. Rising up on its haunches, it placed its small paws on Yuki's fur covered stomach.

"_You are special._"

* * *

Author's Note: Once again, I'm not sure if this is my greatest chapter. (So give me your opinions!) My goal is for every member of the Zodiac to bond with someone in Aerie. I've got people for Yuki (obviously), Kyo, Shigure, Ayame, Kagura, Rin, Hiro, Ritsu, Momiji, Akito, and Hatori (he doesn't really need a chapter though). I also have someone for Tohru. The only problems are Haru, Kureno, and Kisa. If anyone has any suggestions, have at it. You'll get credit if I use it, I promise.

REVIEW!


	17. Brothers

¡Hola! (he he he, look, Spanish)

Anyway, here's chapter 17. There is something that I would like to talk about here. Why is almost everyone skipping Ch. 15? I mean, it's kind of an important chapter. (Okay, I'm done now.)

Once again, please review. I don't want to have to delete my story from the site because no one wants to give me input. You don't even have to be logged in to review; just click on the little magic blue button at the bottom! (I don't mean to sound aggravated. I'm actually begging here, not scolding.)

I'm still at a loss as to who Haru, Kisa, and Kureno should meet. Brilliant (heck, even half-assed) ideas are always welcome! You don't even have to have read The Fallen, just give me an idea of a personality to work with.

Oh! Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or The Fallen. (If you haven't noticed, my little creative spark went to bed hours ago. Maybe I should have too. Hmmm)

Happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

In an inner city drug rehabilitation clinic in Houston, Texas, a boy sat on one of the hard cots clutching a wrinkled picture of a blonde man giving a dark-haired woman a piggyback ride. The couple in the picture was happy, both of them were laughing. The image was all that he had left of his parents; his mother, pregnant before marriage, had died in childbirth, and, as far as he knew, his father didn't even know that he existed.

He suddenly shuddered, his body convulsing violently, and bent over to throw up onto the cold linoleum floor. Once he had emptied what little there was in his stomach, he curled up on his cot, shivering, a cold sweat drenching his body. He was in withdrawal, recovering from a crack addiction that he had had since he was fifteen, when he had first found himself living on the streets because his aunt had died. He clenched his teeth as his stomach began to act up again, unwanted tears rolling down his fevered cheeks. He had figured that withdrawal would be hard, but not this terrible. The vomiting, fevers, and cold sweats were bad enough, but ever since his unnoticed eighteenth birthday he had been having nightmares and was hearing voices.

"_Food, food, food, food_," chanted a voice that seemed to be behind the wall next to his cot. He clamped his shaking hands over his ears, trying to block out the voice.

"Jeb?" asked another voice.

"Shut up," mumbled the boy, his voice shaking, "shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

"Jeb, I'm here to help you." The voice sounded as if it was a great distance away. Jeb opened his eyes, trying to discern the source of the voice through sweat and tears. He blinked a few times and then saw him; when he did, he broke down crying, curling up into a ball and hugging his knees. He couldn't believe it, this voice was real; finally, someone actually cared, someone who wasn't in his head.

Aaron studied the boy lying on the cot in front of him with concern. Markus had located Jeb just that morning and it seemed that he had been found not a moment too soon. He lay curled up in a ball, shivering. There were red rings around his eyes and his sweat-soaked brown hair clung to his pale, clammy forehead.

"Jeb, I'm here to help you," Aaron repeated.

The teen shuddered and then bent over the side of the bed and threw up, his stomach acid (that's all that was left in his stomach) splashing onto the floor next to the puddle of vomit that he had expelled from his system before Aaron had walked in. He groaned as he slowly sat up, swaying slightly and looking extremely nauseous.

"How the hell can you help me?" he asked through clenched teeth, obviously trying to not throw up again.

"I know what you're going through."

"You've been through withdrawal?" He sounded incredulous.

"Well, no."

"Way to help."

Aaron sighed. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he wasn't able to convince Jeb to come to Aerie. The last thing that he needed was a burning drug rehab clinic and a nephilim that had lost his mind. He stepped back just in time to avoid having Jeb vomit onto his shoes.

"Look," said Aaron, slightly exasperated, "I can get you out of here."

Jeb looked up at him, his red-rimmed eyes feverish. "Fine."

End flashback

* * *

"Wow," stated Jeb as he walked up behind Lucifer and stared at Yuki's rat form over his shoulder, "Togire told me you guys were different, but not like this."

Yuki managed to glare at him before he changed back with a cloud of pinkish smoke. He sat in front of them, completely naked, as Tohru tried to throw his clothes at him and cover her eyes at the same time.

"Must be a real hit at parties," commented the young nephilim as an amused smile grew on his face.

"Now be nice Jeb." Togire, who had just wandered up to them, tapped his brother on the leg with the cane that he had been leaning on. Though he was healing far more rapidly than any human would, some things were taking longer than others, namely the broken ribs that he had failed to notice until he had healed them in his cousin. The rest of the wounds had healed within a couple of days, but he still bore the scars from the chemical burns around his eyes; according to Lorelei, they would be gone very soon.

"What are you doing out of bed?" demanded Jeb, his attention drawn away from Yuki for the moment. "As your older brother, I order you to go and rest."

Togire gave him a flat look. "I'm afraid that's out of your hands," he said through his teeth. "Besides, I had to go get Minagawa-san."

"Minagawa-san is here?" asked Yuki, who had just dressed himself in record time.

"Yes," answered Togire, turning away from his brother, "but I don't recommend trying to see her; she's a little upset right now. Her parents never bothered to tell her that she was adopted."

"Oh no," said Tohru, instantly worried for the former president of the Prince Yuki fan club, "I hope she'll be okay."

"She should be fine. We've found nephilim in much worse circumstances, trust me."

Seeing that he had no hope of convincing his brother to return to bed, Jeb walked away from the group, leaving them to discuss the future of the newest citizen of Aerie. He contemplated his half-brother's relatives as he walked. They were definitely different, that was for sure. He had thought that he had seen everything in the year that he had lived in Aerie, but apparently he hadn't. He paused, remembering that he had never seen Aaron use his God-given gift. The teen had heard stories from the nephilim that had lived in Aerie years ago when fallen angels had been their fellow citizens, nephilim that had survived the battle with the Powers.

"Excuse me." Jeb jumped, startled by the voice, and searched for its source. Eventually he saw him, a thin man with long white hair. The man grinned at the surprised nephilim, his yellow eyes dancing, amused by Jeb's reaction. _What, did he just pop up out of thin air?_ thought Jeb, slightly annoyed, _I thought that only nephilim could do that, dammit!_ "You're one of the one's that went to find Tori-san, right?" asked the man as he braided his hair, his long, thin fingers moving as if on their own.

"Who?" he asked, unsure of who the man was referring to.

"Hatori Sohma." The man said it slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

"Oh, _him_," said Jeb as realization dawned on him. "And you are?"

"Ayame Sohma."

"Oh, okay." _God, there are so _many_ of them_. Jeb and Ayame both rolled their eyes at the same time. "So, what do you want?"

"The night that you brought Tori-san back, someone told me that he was a legend here and I was just wondering"—

"Yeah, that," interrupted the nephilim. "Before I explain, you should know that any manifestation is hard."

Ayame nodded; he had managed to get Hatori to explain the basics of the difficult process to him before the dragon finally gotten tired of his two friends' constant questions and shooed them out of his room.

"Well," continued Jeb, choosing his words carefully, "it's much more painful when a nephilim manifests early. Your friend is a legend here because he not only survived being near a nephilim that manifested as early and violently as Togire, but he was also able to keep him from committing suicide or going insane as well, something that even Aaron admits he would have trouble doing."

Again the snake nodded before turning his attention to something behind Jeb. The teen followed his example, his gaze landing on Togire and the others as they headed for the front doors of the hospital. The two of them stood silently for a moment, each of them studying their respective younger brothers.

"It's amazing, isn't it," stated Jeb after several minutes.

The snake gave him a questioning look, not really sure of what the nephilim was talking about. "What's amazing?"

"That they're so much stronger than us."

Ayame turned away from Jeb and watched as Yuki walked into the old building, engrossed in a conversation with Togire. He smiled softly. "Yes," he said as they disappeared through the large doors, "it is."

* * *

Author's Note: Let me take this opportunity to say that this is one of my least favorite chapters. I was writing despite my writer's block, which always has less than satisfying results. Reviews would REALLY help me on this one. (Just a hint.) 


	18. Confidence

Well hi there!

Guess what! I've finally managed to work through my writer's block, so hopefully this chapter will be a bit better than the last few. My plea for character ideas is still alive and kicking; so please send me your ideas. Once again, just click the little blue button. (that's all)

More good news! I have a new addition to my family! She is a rat that I have named Largo (which means slow or smooth in music gibberish). She and Maestoso (which is music speak for majestic), my other rat, get along very well. Mae is hyperactive and Largo is slow and quiet; they complete eachother!

REVIEW! (eh heh)

Disclaimer: Me no own Fruits Basket or The Fallen; original authors do. (hmmm, maybe I should get some sleep)

Happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

"YOU ARE COMPLETELY USELESS!" shouted Benjamin Thomas as he swung his belt at his foster daughter. She tumbled to the floor as the cold metal of the buckle connected with her cheek, ripping it open. She knelt on the faded blue carpet, crying, her strawberry-blonde hair sticking to the blood that was rapidly running out of the newly opened gash. "DAMMIT ADELINE!" he continued as he repeatedly brought his belt down on her back and shoulders. "WE TAKE YOU IN OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS AND ALL YOU EVER DO IS EMBARRASS US!" Adeline yelped as the buckle hit her forehead. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE GRATEFUL, DAMMIT?"

"I'm so sorry," she cried between choked sobs, "I'm so, so sorry." She cried out again as the belt came down on her already tender back. She felt pathetic; her foster family had selflessly taken her in, and how did she repay their kindness? By failing science class yet again and disgracing them. She wished that she could be more like her foster brother, their biological son; he was so smart, so confident, while she was completely worthless. Adeline pitched sideways, hitting her head on the corner of a nearby coffee table, when the belt hit her chin, momentarily hooking around her neck.

It was while she lay on the floor crying as her foster father belted her that she felt the alien thing stir in the depths of her being. She retreated within herself, curious about the thing that radiated such indignant anger. Closing her eyes, Adeline saw it.

The thing was a powerful winged beast that appeared to be composed entirely of white light. They stared at each other, its endless black eyes studying her own green ones. The creature was furious, she could feel its anger flowing off of it in waves. It shifted again, looking as if it was preparing to pounce. A brief sense of fear flashed through her mind, then she realized that it wasn't going to attack her, it wanted to defend her. She hesitated for a moment, contemplating the possible consequences, then she felt the belt buckle hit her nose, breaking it with a loud snap. No longer caring if she wanted the protection or not, the creature leapt forward and Adeline gasped as her body was flooded with power.

Her eyes snapped open and she glared at Benjamin. "Leave me ALONE!" she shouted as she sprang to her feet with inhuman speed. He backed away from her, animal fear obvious on his hard features, then he sneered at her, his fear forgotten.

"You useless idiot," he spat, pulling the thick belt taut, "You're already enough trouble as it is and now you dare to stand against me?" He had pulled his arm back, about to swing at her again, when his belt caught fire. Startled, he dropped it, but not fast enough to keep the fire from leaping to his sleeve.

The angelic essence watched through Adeline's eyes as he writhed upon the floor, the hot angelic fire consuming his body before he even had a chance to scream. A cold smile grew on her face as the last of his flesh and muscles were burned away, leaving only his blackened bones.

She whipped around, surprised and slightly annoyed, when she realized that the fire had spread to the rest of the house. The fire alarms began to sound and she could hear her foster mother's and brother's screaming coming from the door. Raising her right hand, she blasted them with such heat that they too caught fire, the flames silencing them forever. She smiled even wider. She would no longer have to endure the critical comments from her foster mother or the cruel taunts of her oh-so-perfect foster brother.

She slowly walked out of the house, more fire springing up beneath the fingers that she ran along the walls as she headed for the door. She stopped, the all too familiar guilt rising to the surface of her mind as the cool night air hit her. The girl stumbled out onto the lawn, tears rolling down her face, and collapsed to her knees on the dewy grass. Its hunger for revenge abated, her angelic essence had receded, leaving her to deal with the problem at hand. She sobbed as realization of what she had just done struck her full force.

"Oh God," she cried, "oh God, oh God, oh God." She buried her face in her hands and rocked back and forth. "Please, just kill me now. I'm so sorry. What have I done? Oh God."

"It's going to be okay," a comforting voice whispered in her ear. She felt a pair of slender hands pull her into a warm embrace. She sniffed and looked up, her gaze meeting the clear blue eyes of a blonde boy. He smiled reassuringly at her. "I can help you, I promise."

"It's all my fault," she mumbled, burying her face in his shoulder. She wasn't sure how long they sat in front of her burning house out in one of the most secluded parts of Michigan, but eventually she fell asleep in his embrace, not really caring what the future would bring.

End flashback

* * *

Ritsu sat on his bed in the room that he shared with Kyo, not wanting to impose upon the kind citizens of Aerie. He felt terrible. With all the troubles that these people had to bear already, he felt that he was hardly worthy of taking up room in their home. What's more, he hated that he was making Kyo so miserable. He had offered to sleep outside, or even to just leave, several times, but every time he had been turned down. Both Aaron and Lorelei told him that he was welcome at the sanctuary, that it was no problem for him to stay. He shifted his position on the bed when his stomach grumbled, reminding him that it was almost time for dinner and that he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Wearily getting off of the bed, he slowly opened the door and crept into the hallway, not wanting to disturb the others. He had made it halfway down the stairs when he ran into a woman, knocking her backwards.

"I'M SO SORRY!" he yelled, tears involuntarily springing to his eyes, "IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I'M SO SORRY THAT I'M SO USELESS! I DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE HERE!" He wasn't sure how he expected her to react; maybe she would laugh him off like Shigure or just get even more annoyed with him like the others, or maybe even try to comfort him like Tohru. What he didn't expect was the sharp blow to his cheek as she slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare ever say that again," she said, her green eyes angry and sad at the same time. "You're not useless, or worthless, or whatever you think. Whoever told you those things can rot in Hell!"

The monkey could only stare at her, unsure of how to respond. Before him stood a woman that seemed to have suffered the same feelings as him. He cocked his head to the side as he studied her. She was almost as tall as him with a heart-shaped face that was framed by wavy strawberry-blonde hair, and green eyes that sparkled with defiant life. _She's beautiful_, he realized, slightly surprised at the thought.

"What?" she asked, letting her guard down. He just shook his head and continued to stare. She began to laugh when his stomach gurgled again. After several moments, he couldn't help but to start laughing with her, nervously at first and then louder and more confidently. She took his hand and led him down the stairs. "C'mon, I'll get you something to eat."

He followed after her, smiling. He had never laughed like that in his life, and he wondered if he would ever have the confidence to again without this kindred spirit around to hold his scattered nerves together.

* * *

Akito leaned his back against the cool wooden surface of one of the benches in the garden in Aerie and watched the fireflies, annoyed that this was the only time that he could get away from the aggravating inhabitants of the sanctuary. Every single day that he had spent in the wretched place, he had been plagued by that little girl. No matter where he went, she would show up with a fresh bouquet of weeds in her forever-sticky hands.

He sighed with relief as a cool breeze blew across his face, making the tips of his black hair tickle the end of his nose. She couldn't bother him now; he had seen her being led into the cafeteria by the pregnant nephilim, Vilma. _It's okay if I skip their stupid dinner_, he mused, _Kureno can always bring me something later._

The supposed god of the Sohma clan frowned as he remembered the looks that he had seen on his family's faces as they conversed with the citizens of Aerie. They were making friends with these people and Akito paled at the thought that he was losing them. He had hoped that what had happened to Hatori would serve as a warning to the others, but instead they had grown closer to these "nephilim-people". The young man scowled as he watched a bird swoop down and catch an unsuspecting insect. Even Ritsu seemed to have gained some confidence, something that Akito had never wanted to happen.

He turned, a cruel remark at ready, when he felt a small hand touch his. He watched in angry silence as the little girl placed yet another handful of weeds by his side and then left. Akito watched her go, cursing her under his breath. When she was out of sight, he brushed the flowers into the dirt at the base of the bench and then ground them into a small pile of vegetable mush with his foot, picturing the nephilim of Aerie as he did so.

* * *

Author's Note: See that little blue button? You're just one click away from giving a certain author (me) feelings of joy and jubilation.

Seriously, "it sucks" is only seven letters long after all. (So is "it rocks", but who's thinking that? koff koff)


	19. Changed

Hello! Sorry for the delay, call it a mixture of writer's block and being grounded. I must explain. I grounded myself because I had some deadlines to meet. Sadly, they have yet to be met. (koff koff) Oh well.

Now, this is normally the part where I complain about the lack of reviews, but I recently realized how many I've actually gotten and that I have yet to thank my reviewers properly. So, here goes:

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!

Okay, I'm done now. Anyway, you finally get to meet Gabriel in this chapter and I'm so excited. I wish that I could have worked him in sooner. Eventually other great characters from The Fallen will make their appearances. (I can't wait!)

Good news, I've finally figured out who Kureno and Haru bond with; sadly, Kisa is still without a new friend in Aerie, so I'm still taking suggestions.

Now the disclaimer and then I'm done: I do not own Fruits Basket or The Fallen; the characters that belong to me are (deep breath): Sora, Alexander, Togire, Aamon, Adeline, the gray-winged nephilim, and Jeb (so far).

Happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

_Ball._ That's all Gabriel could think about. He wagged his tail, his entire back end swaying, as he watched Aaron toss the yellow tennis ball back and forth between his hands. The dog's master had changed recently; not only did he smell different, but he seemed to understand Gabriel even more than before. "_Throw the ball!_" barked Gabriel as he readied himself to run after it. He watched with excitement as Aaron brought back his arm to throw the toy. The Labrador took off, not waiting to see if his young master threw the ball or not. He ran across the dried, yellow grass of the park, waiting for his toy to drop out of the sky. Eventually he stopped and looked around, confused. Why hadn't the ball come down yet? _Maybe it already fell and I didn't see it._ Satisfied with his conclusion, Gabriel searched for the ball, but was still unable to find it.

"Yoohoo!" called Aaron in a singsong voice, "Hey Gabe!" The teen held the ball aloft, waving it above his head. "Looking for this?"

"_How did you get the ball?_" asked the dog, bemused, as he trotted back to his master, his tail wagging slowly.

"Magic," answered the youth, grinning.

"_Magic_," repeated Gabriel slowly, staring at Aaron in wonder. He continued to stare at his master, amazed, for several minutes, then he caught a whiff of a familiar scent on the early morning breeze. "_Zeke!_"

The dog ran over to the man before Aaron could stop him. The man, Zeke, had the same smell as Aaron, only far more powerful and much older. He bent over, his old joints creaking, and ruffled the dog's ears. Gabriel turned to his master as he approached and wagged his tail.

"_Zeke's here!_" he barked. He was about to continue, but stopped. Aaron was angry, he could smell it on him, but he couldn't understand why.

"Here Gabe," said Aaron, holding the ball up to get his dog's attention and then throwing it, "Go get it."

Gabriel took off after the ball and soon found it laying in the grass. Proud of how quickly he'd found it, he trotted back to them and dropped the ball at Zeke's feet. Just as the dog arrived, Aaron angrily announced that he was leaving, saying something about being sick of Zeke's stories. Turning to follow his master, the dog paused as he realized that the old man had his ball. The Labrador turned back to him, ignoring Aaron's calls, and watched as Zeke tossed the ball back and forth between his hands. Then the old man let the ball fly and Gabriel watched for a moment as it bounced into the street. Only able to think of retrieving his toy, the dog bounded into the early morning traffic despite his master's pleas for him to come back. He had almost reached his ball when he heard the car horn, then something large struck him with such force that it sent him flying. He hit the pavement with a sickening thud, several bones breaking upon impact.

Aaron was by his side within seconds, frantically asking what he should do. His master's words and Zeke's sounded like white noise in Gabriel's ears as he slowly began to fade. Pain erupted in his bleeding side as Aaron gingerly placed his hands on it, but the dog was only vaguely aware of what was going on. At the moment he was more worried about the images of his life that were flashing before his eyes, simple moments that meant everything to the dog. Playing fetch with Aaron, eating cheese, snoozing at the end of his young master's bed, stealing the warm spots that a member of his family had just vacated, lying next to Aaron's autistic foster brother, Stevie, watching him build towers out of blocks, all of these images crossed the dog's vision as he slowly slipped into oblivion. Then he heard Aaron's tentative call for him to come.

Turning away from the comforting images, Gabriel heeded his master's call and returned. Opening his eyes, he found that the majority of the pain was gone and the world seemed brighter somehow, almost as if he had a better understanding of it.

"Hey there, pally," greeted Aaron, using one of many nicknames that he had given his pet. The dog looked at his master and wagged his tail, the furry appendage thumping on the bloodstained pavement. He slowly sat up, his tail wagging even harder when Aaron hugged him.

"_Thank you_" said the dog, licking the teen's cheek. "_Where is my ball?_"

End flashback

* * *

"Please, Lore-chan," begged Shigure, never taking his eyes off of the white-haired nephilim, "I'm so hungry." He gave her "the puppy look" that seemed to have greater effect when he was in his dog form than it did in his human form.

"No, you can wait like everyone else," said Lorelei, trying her best not to look at him as she cut up an apple for the salad that she was making. Having never been a very good cook, she found that salad making was not all too difficult and she could at least help out with that rather than burning whatever the other nephilim were cooking.

Shigure was about to beg some more when he felt something poke him in the butt. Turning, he saw a yellow Labrador sit down and study him with a slightly confused look on its face.

"_Well you _smell_ like a dog, but you sure don't _look_ like one_," grumbled the dog.

Shigure gave the animal a funny look, not entirely sure of what to think of it. It was far smarter than the average dog and Shigure detected something in its scent that wasn't quite right, as if it had been _changed_ somehow. He had noticed the same difference in Hatori after Togire had healed him and wondered for a moment if his young cousin had also healed the dog at one point.

Tired of staring at the man in front of him, the dog walked past him to sit in front of the kitchen door. "_May I have a piece of that apple?_" asked the dog. Lorelei turned and smiled at the animal.

"Hello, Gabriel," she said, picking up another apple, "Did you enjoy your trip with Lucifer?"

"_Yes, but it was very cold. I don't think I like Peru in the winter very much._"

Lorelei nodded as she cut the green fruit in half. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"_Yes, I managed to sniff her out_," answered the dog, wagging his tail. Gabriel had developed a talent for finding nephilim and angels merely by their scent and was rather proud of being able to be such a great help to the citizens of Aerie. "_Now, may I have some of that apple?_"

"No, Aaron said that you have to wait like everyone else. Besides, he said it's about time that you went on a diet."

Gabriel stopped wagging his tail, disappointed. "_He always says that_," he whined.

"But no one said anything about me," chimed in Shigure, using the opening to get back into the conversation.

"Actually," said Lorelei as she dumped the apple slices into a large bowl, "Hatori told me not the feed you either."

The dog of the Zodiac turned away from her, pouting. "Oh, how can you be so cold?"

"It's simple, really," answered a voice next to him. Shigure turned to find Hatori standing next to him, a slightly amused look on his usually distant face. The dog examined his friend. The dragon was pale and still a bit too thin, but he was recovering. He smiled playfully at Hatori, trying his best to hide the unfamiliar guilt that he had felt since the night that he had just stood by and watched as an angel kidnapped his friend.

"_Hello, you're Togire's cousin, right?_" asked Gabriel, sitting down in front of the dragon.

Hatori stared at the Labrador, looking more than a little confused. "Yes," he answered slowly.

Gabriel wagged his tail and cocked his head to the side, sniffing the air. "_You're like me_," stated the dog matter-of-factly, "_I can smell it_."

The dragon cocked his head and, had he not been so curious, Shigure would have been amused at the matching expressions on the faces of the dragon and the golden-furred animal before him. Hatori took an unsteady breath, dreading the answer to the question he was about to ask. "What do you mean?"

The dog sniffed him again. "_You've been _changed."

* * *

Hana wandered among the graves, thankful for the quiet. While she liked the cemetery where Tohru's mother was buried, this one was her favorite. _Is it weird to have a favorite cemetery?_ she asked herself as she listened to the faint whisperings of the dead. 

It was a small place, nestled in a clearing surrounded by overgrown trees and quite a way away from any sort of settlement. While she couldn't get there very often, she found that when she did, it was a rather healing environment.

"Are you here to visit _them_?" asked Megumi as he walked by her side, carrying a small bouquet of lilies. Hana nodded. The "them" that her brother referred to was a couple that had been buried away from the other graves. Their markers only carried their first names and the symbol for love; the girl often found herself thinking about what their story was. _Perhaps it was forbidden love_, she thought for at least the hundredth time, _an innocent young woman and her foreign lover._

She stopped in front of the two graves and felt the familiar feelings of undying love wash over her. Never had she experienced stronger waves coming from the dead. She paused as she knelt before the graves.

"What is it?" asked her brother, noticing the confused look on his sister's solemn face.

"I don't know," she answered, taking the flowers from her brother and placing them between the two markers, on top of the many other offerings that she had left for the dead couple. "Just now, I sensed something else, something powerful. I don't know how to describe it. It"—She hesitated as she felt the strange essence stir beneath her feet.—"it's very _old_." She sighed. "Oh well, we need to go."

Megumi nodded and walked away; Hana would follow when she was ready. She turned and looked at the markers one last time before leaving. _Sora and Alexander_, she read, _perhaps there's more to your story than I thought._

* * *

Author's Note: I noticed that I used the word "love" rather frequently in this last part. I lost my thesaurus.

This chapter may be a little confusing to people who haven't read The Fallen, so ask as many questions as you like.

I also wanted to let you know that there is in fact a section for The Fallen on this site that has some incredible stories in it (several of them are in my favorites). They'll give you a good idea of the personalities and pasts of some of the characters, especially Lucifer, and some other characters that I will include in my story later. Trust me, you want to read these, otherwise you might end up completely lost when I start talking about Verchiel and Camael. See? You're already confused. (heh heh)

Anyway, bye for now!


	20. Helpful

Howdy! (eh heh heh) I've got a long chapter for you guys (its even got German in it)! And it's mostly all flashback! I've just realized that I'm on chapter twenty. That's kind of a milestone for me, I've never written anything over ten chapters! Upon reaching this chapter my thoughts are: "Wow, I'm pale. I need to get off the computer and go outside."

Anyway, firstly, I must thank my wonderful reviewers; I love you all! Nextly (look I just made up a word), I must urge those of you who don't review to REVIEW! I have this funny habit of second guessing myself so the occassional review really helps. Seriously, the more reviews I get, the more I write.

Also, I must thank SilverSpider for the name Bileth and all the angel informationand kcscooter for the name Elsie. You guys are great!

I also wanted to inform everyone that ABC Family is doing a mini-series for The Fallen that premiers on July 23 at either 7 or 8 p.m. (I can't remember which.) As far as I know, it pretty much covers the first book, but they've made some character changes. For example, unlike Akito, where there is much debate over the gender, Verchiel is and will always be MALE, despite the stupid changes that were made to the mini-series. (eh hemm, anyway)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or The Fallen; neither does ABC Family, but that didn't stop them from taking some creative liberties, now did it? (sorry, still angry about the character change mentioned above)

Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

Alexander walked the paths around a monastery in Lacarno, Switzerland, enjoying the quiet. _I can't believe I got dumped_, thought the fallen angel, slightly amused. He stopped in front of one of the large stone structures that lined the path and examined its depiction of the crucifixion of the human prophet named Jesus, taking in every detail of the crumbling sculpture. This monastery was one of his favorite places. Nestled into the Swiss Alps, it was far enough away from the small tourist town of Lacarno to remain peaceful, but still close enough to have some contact with the outside world; that and the angel just liked the idea of palm trees growing naturally on the sides of mountains. He paused as he continued his journey down the cobblestone path, wondering where to go next. The monks had kindly offered him a place to stay, but he couldn't live in the monastery forever. _Perhaps I'll go to Japan_, he mused as he stopped by a sculpture depicting Jesus' ascension to Heaven, _I haven't been there in a couple of centuries._

"Alexiel." Alexander paused, surprised by the voice and unused to being called by that particular name. The voice addressed him again and the fallen angel turned around. Before him stood a man that he had both dreaded and wished most to see since his fall.

"Bileth, my friend," he said, giving the angel before him the once-over. "It appears that the Powers have finally caught up with me."

"Don't call me that," spat the angel Bileth, gray eyes that had once been so clear that they were nearly colorless darkened by centuries of wanton killing, "I haven't been your friend since you turned your back on the Creator to follow the Morningstar. And Verchiel does not know of this meeting, so you can extinguish those swords in you hands."

Golden eyebrows rose over blue eyes as the fallen angel wished away the fire in his palms. "You haven't changed Bileth; you can still see the spark long before the flame," joked Alexander. The angel before him scowled, an expression that Alexander recognized from before the War. "Is there something you need help with?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"It appears that your years among the animals hasn't changed you either," said Bileth, annoyed that Alexander had been able to read him so easily. "You're still as crafty as the Morningstar."

"He has a _name_," replied the fallen angel as he took a hesitant step toward his old friend, "it's Lucifer and he's rather fond of it."

Bileth's foul mood worsened as he heard the laughter in Alexander's voice. He was about to put the fallen angel in his place when someone else called his name. The angel grimaced as a young woman turned the corner.

"_There you are Bileth_," she said in German, "_Is this the friend that you told me about?_"

The angel gritted his teeth and nodded, trying his best not the look at Alexander, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"_So that's why you've come_," he said, easily slipping from the Italian that was native to that part of Switzerland to his native language of the Messengers. "_You've found love, but fear what will happen if Verchiel finds out._" Alexander turned to the woman, looking slightly amused. "_You couldn't have picked a more beautiful human_," he comforted, turning back to Bileth.

Unused to hearing the archaic language, the woman cocked her head, long black hair falling into her face and brushing the top of a belly that was swollen with pregnancy. She smiled at him. From the way Bileth had described him to her, she had expected a complete boar, not the charming man that stood before her. "_Are you the one who is to protect me?_" she asked. Her German carried the heavy accent of someone from northern most parts of the country.

"_Yes_," answered Alexander, copying her German, accent included, perfectly, "_and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise._" He glanced at his friend, trying his best to read the angel's reaction. For the first time in his long memory, the fallen angel was unable to tell what Bileth was thinking as the angel gazed at the human woman before them.

"_I must depart now_," stated Bileth (in German) after several minutes of silence. He went to the woman and, cupping her face in his hands, kissed her gently. "_I love you, Elsie. We will be together again soon._" Then he opened his wings, the pure white appendages sliding easily through the matching slits in the back of his jacket, and, folding them around his body, he disappeared.

The woman stared at the place where he had been, apparently not surprised at the display of angelic power. Alexander finally spoke up after several more minutes of awkward silence.

"_So, what do you think about monasteries?_"

* * *

Bileth was confronted by Verchiel the instant that he stepped out of the void, the angry leader of the Powers grabbing one of his wings and twisting it. The angel gritted his teeth as fiery pain exploded in his shoulder and radiated down his back. 

"Where have you been?" snarled Verchiel, twisting Bileth's wing until it threatened to break.

"I-I was with, I was with…" Bileth found that he could only manage a faint stammer.

"Wrong answer," snapped the leader of the Powers as he began to burn the other angel's wing. Bileth squirmed in his grasp as his feathers began to smolder. Verchiel smiled coldly, his sensitive nose picking up the scent of burning flesh; it seemed cruel, but an example had to be made for the others.

"I met with Alexiel!" Bileth finally cried, tears of pain rolling down his cheeks.

Verchiel dropped the angel and stared at him with disgust. "And how is the right wing of the Morningstar of late?" he asked. Bileth could only moan in reply and clutch at his burned and twisted wing. The Powers leader suppressed the urge to do the human thing and spit on the angel before him. "You should be severely punished for you actions," he stated, looking around the room at the other angels that had gathered to watch an example be made of their comrade, "but I am more forgiving than the Allfather. Instead, I will give you a second chance. You will learn the ways of a true hunter and track down your"—he paused, choosing his words carefully—"_friend_ and dispose of him." Bileth nodded, his eyes downcast, not sure whether or not he should be thankful. Verchiel knelt before him and pulled him close. "And you will be given the name Aamon," he whispered in Bileth's ear, who winced at the word. The Powers leader smiled, his facial muscles twisting in an unnatural way that was both beautiful and hideous at the same time. "It suits you."

* * *

Alexander stared at his feet as he wandered down a sidewalk somewhere in Japan. He'd protected Elsie until she'd died in childbirth. Upon finding out that the Powers were tracking him, he had left the baby in an orphanage, not wanting to endanger her. He smiled as he remembered the tiny human child; she had had the same nearly colorless gray eyes as her father. The fallen angel sighed and was just beginning to wonder how the woman that had dumped him was doing when he walked into a woman and a boy, knocking them both to the ground. 

"Oh, sorry about that," he said, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he bent down to offer the woman a hand getting up, his troubles momentarily forgotten.

End flashback

* * *

Tohru stood by the door to the kitchen of Aerie, debating whether or not to go in. On one hand, she wanted desperately to help, to be useful, in some way, but on the other, she didn't want to impose. She paused her mental debate as she remembered a comment that Togire's brother had made a couple days before. 

Unable to contain herself, she had burst into a tirade explaining the same problem that she was having now. Jeb had grinned at her and said, "You know how most people have this imaginary angel and devil on their shoulders, telling them what to do? Well, it's more like you've got two angels that just don't get along."

Upon hearing this, Kyo had instantly declared that it was the dumbest thing he had ever heard while Momiji tried to ask the nephilim what he'd meant at the same time. Tohru shook her head; still not entirely sure of what he'd been talking about.

"Kann ich Ihnen mit etwas helfen?" asked a familiar looking girl from the doorway. Tohru gave her a confused look.

"Um, aren't you one of the ones that came the night that Hatori-san was kidnapped?" asked Tohru. The nephilim nodded and grinned, nearly colorless eyes sparkling.

"You must be one of Togire's cousins," she said, switching to Japanese so that the confused girl before her could understand. "I'm Rachel by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, Rachel-san," said Tohru, bowing, "I'm Tohru Honda. I'm not a member of the Sohma family like Togire-kun, I just live with them." She smiled nervously.

"Oh, please don't use formalities with me," begged the nephilim, not really seeming to care about Tohru's living arrangements, "just call me Rachel."

"Rachel-chan?"

Rachel sighed. "Yeah, okay. That'll work." She turned to a man in the kitchen. "Erhalten Sie jenes Brot aus dem Ofen, bevor es verbrennt!" she yelled. The older nephilim jumped, surprised out of the stupor that most of the nephilim on breakfast duty wore that early in the morning, and, cramming some oven mitts onto his hands, pulled a tray with several steaming loaves of bread out of the oven next to him. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to Tohru. "Sorry about that, now that Aerie's gotten so huge, people on kitchen duty are arranged by county," she explained, "As you can see, we Germans get to cook breakfast today."

Tohru nodded slowly and looked past Rachel into the large hospital kitchen. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked, suddenly remembering why she had been standing in the doorway in the first place.

Rachel, who had just been giving instructions to some others in German, turned to Tohru in while in midsentence. "Sicher, können Sie mir helfen, die Tische zu setzen." She turned back to the nephilim, leaving Tohru standing behind her looking more confused than before. "And could you please get out the silverware?" she asked the other nephilim. The nephilim, the only set of twins in Aerie, gave Rachel a matching set of funny looks, not entirely sure why she had addressed them in Japanese, but went to do what she had asked anyway. When they had left, the gray-eyed nephilim stood still for a moment, trying to figure out why the twins had given her that look. Then she turned to Tohru, blushing. "Did I just talk to you in German and them in Japanese?" she asked.

Tohru nodded.

"Sorry about that. Do you want to help me set the tables?"

Again, Tohru nodded and grinned, happy to finally be able to help.

Nephilim that appeared to be half-asleep began to file into the cafeteria just as Tohru and Rachel set out the last of the silverware; among them was Togire, who tiredly hobbled over to them, still leaning on his cane, and rested his forehead on Rachel's shoulder.

"Hey there," she said, playfully flicking him in the ear, "You awake?"

"Mmm, I think I'm dreaming," he mumbled, "An angel just flicked me in the ear."

"That would be _nephilim_," corrected Rachel, grinning despite herself. "Did you manage to wake up your brother, he's got dish duty after breakfast."

Togire looked at her, blinking tiredly. "Well, I threw a shoe at him, but he was still snoring when I left," he replied with a sigh. Bending down to meet her, he gently kissed her cheek. "I'll take over for him if I have to though," he offered.

"No, I'll have Gabriel wake him up." Rachel hugged him, maneuvering carefully around his healing ribs. "I just want you to concentrate on healing so I can watch you kick Jeb's ass again." They grinned at each other and then turned to Tohru, finally realizing that they had an audience. The girl blushed, more than a little shocked by their public display of affection.

"Um, yeah," said Togire, smiling sheepishly, "remember that girlfriend that I mentioned awhile back?"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm still taking suggestions for a friend for Kisa. Please help me, pwetty pwetty pweez! (ugh)

Anyway, REVIEW! Or I'll kindly ask Ritsu and Jeb to wake you up in the middle of the night to "ask" you to. (laughs nervously) So, you have three choices:

a.) Don't review and have Ritsu wake you up in the middle of the night with screamed apologies, begging for your reviews...

b.) Don't review and have Jeb blast in your ear with an airhorn at 2 a.m. after writing "REVIEW!" across your forehead in permanant marker, or...

c.) Click the little button below (points down), write a lovely little review (or flame, whichever), and get a good night of sleep.

(shrugs) It's up to you...


	21. The Savior and the Murderer

Hello!

I've got another long chappie for everyone! And there's French too! (I found a free translator site, so I've been incorporating that into my story!) Anyway, this one takes some explaining...but I'll leave it to your interpretation. If you have any questions, just ASK. That way I'll get some reviews. (heh heh)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or The Fallen, but they will soon be mine. (shifty eyes)

Happy reading!

P.S. Camael finally shows up in this chapter! I'm so happy!

* * *

Flashback

Zoë sat on a park bench in Ravenschild Estates, the only location of Aerie that she had ever known, and stared blankly at the street. It was her twenty-first birthday, the three-year anniversary of her manifestation and the deaths of her parents. Shaking the disturbing memory from her mind, she stood and walked across the yellow lawn, the dried dead grass crackling beneath her feet. According to Lorelei, some large company had dumped large amounts of toxic waste beneath the neighborhood, resulting in the former inhabitants vacating the site do to health risks. Belphegor, the ancient angel that had founded Aerie, had once told her that he could see the fumes rising out of the ground.

Stopping in front of a building that now served as a church for the citizens of Aerie, she remembered the rumor that she had heard. There were two newcomers to the safe haven, a nephilim and an angel, that threatened the safety of Aerie's citizens. She felt her eyes burn with anger, despite its overall wrecked appearance and the cancer-causing toxins buried in the soil, Aerie was her home and its inhabitants were her family. There was no way that she'd let someone hurt them. Zoë watched, slightly startled,as several nephilim ran past her toward the church.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, stopping one of them.

The nephilim, a man in his early forties, turned to her. "_He's_ here," he said excitedly.

Zoë studied him. _Who?_ Then she remembered whom he was referring to. Of all the differences in beliefs and lives before manifestation, there was one thing that the majority of the nephilim in Aerie had in common; a savior.

* * *

Light high notes reverberated inside the piano and floated out the open window every time that Zoë struck the keys. Her adoptive mother, Marlyse, sat next to her and played the bass part of the song. Brigitte, her other mother, sat by the window, reading a book. Music was the most important thing in her dysfunctional family; ever since the couple had adopted her, Zoë had been exposed to music and had learned to play nearly every instrument available. She smiled as she played, quickly getting lost in the music and forgetting about the nightmares and the voices, if only for a moment. 

They were about to start the second movement of the song when the window slammed shut, making the glass shatter. Zoë stood, leaving her mother at the piano, and went to check on the other woman, who had been cut across the forehead by a shard of glass.

"Are you okay?" asked Zoë, laying a hand on her mother's shoulder. Brigitte nodded, looking a little dazed. She sighed with relief and was about to help her up when she heard a ripping sound and a piercing scream behind her. The eighteen year old turned just in time to see Marlyse fall from the piano bench to the floor, blood trickling slowly out of a smoldering wound in the center of her chest.

Standing over her body was the palest man that Zoë had ever seen; it was as if he had never seen daylight in his life, even his long hair was white. _Albino?_ she thought perversely, despite her dead mother's body lying on the floor at his feet. The idea left her mind the instant that she looked into his eyes. They were completely black, as if his pupils had dilated unnaturally far. Zoë shuddered; there was no emotion in his bottomless eyes, only darkness. He smiled at her, bloodless lips curling in a way that made a chill run up her spine.

"_Time for you to die, abomination_," said the man in a language that, for some odd reason, Zoë was able to understand. He pointed a burning sword at her and the teen stared at it, perplexed. Why didn't his hand burn with it? He didn't even seem to notice!

Brigitte screamed as he lunged at her daughter, throwing herself between the flaming weapon and Zoë. The girl could only watch in muted horror as the sword slid through her adoptive mother's torso, making the fabric of her shirt catch fire. Finally gathering herself together, she stepped around Brigitte's body and made her way toward the door.

"_You can't run from me_," spat the man, letting go of the sword where it continued to burn inside of the woman's body. He advanced on the confused girl, a new weapon blazing to life in his hand. "_This is God's will._"

_But I'm an atheist_, thought Zoë, surprised by her lack of emotion.

"_Now, I, Verchiel of the Powers, shall deliver His judgment_," said the man, Verchiel, as he raised his burning sword to cut her down.

"_The nephilim is under my protection!_" yelled a voice before the girl could react. Both of them turned to find another man standing by the piano, a burning sword of his own clutched in one hand.

Dazzling white wings erupted from between Verchiel's shoulder blades as he faced the newcomer, Zoë momentarily forgotten. "_Camael_," he whispered, glaring at the man, "_it's been awhile. Why don't you just leave me to kill this abomination, and we can settle out conflicting views some other time._"

The man, Camael, ignored the other man's words and instead looked into Zoë's eyes. "_Run_," he ordered, "_Find someplace safe_."

Zoë heeded his words without thinking and ran, the sounds of a battle echoing behind her.

_

* * *

Camael, she thought, as she followed the other nephilim into the church. He had saved her life and now she would have the chance to thank him. The quiet of the building astonished her when she stepped inside. She had been an atheist until she had found Aerie and the angelic had suddenly been thrust upon her. Even though she had had no choice but to accept the existence of a greater power, she had remained devoutly "unreligious" and had never been inside the church. _

She found him in a pew at the very front of the room, kneeling on the faded carpet. He was shaking as if afraid that the nephilim that surrounded him meant him harm. She studied him, a familiar burning sensation making her tear. He looked just as she remembered him, right down to the suit and his golden hawk-like eyes. The only difference was the magically enhanced golden chains that Lorelei and Belphegor had created to keep his angelic powers at bay. By wearing them, he was unable to defend himself, not even able to spread his wings.

The nephilim of Aerie stood in a semicircle around him, unsure of what to do. Finally, a middle-aged woman stepped forward and laid her hand on his shoulder, mumbling a quiet "thanks" into his ear. Zoë followed suit as did many of the others, all of them touching him and thanking him, almost unable to believe that their savior was actually real.

End flashback

* * *

Clouds darkened the sky and lightening flashed by the windows as a particularly violent summer storm raged around Aerie. Momiji clutched his violin to his chest as he made his way through the halls of the old hospital, moving carefully among the nephilim that packed its halls. He hadn't really thought about the size of the safe haven, not entirely sure of the actual number of nephilim that populated the sanctuary. At least, he hadn't thought about it until that morning, when he had awoken to the crashing of thunder outside. Unable to go outdoors in the bad weather, the citizens of Aerie stood in the halls and in each other's rooms, trying desperately to find something to occupy themselves. 

Taking a flight of stairs up to the next floor, the rabbit finally found a quiet place to play his instrument. Stepping into the silent hallway, Momiji cautiously searched for an empty room. He was about to knock on one of the many doors that lined the walls when he heard something above the storm. Following the sound, he wandered down the empty corridor and stopped in front of a set of large double doors with tinted windows. Peeling green paint read "Children's Ward".

Pressing his ear against one of the doors, he listened for the sound. _Music?_ He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The room was especially large and had several doors leading off to what he assumed were the actual hospital rooms. He could see abandoned toys scattered around the dimly lit room and a piano sat in one corner. Momiji jumped, not expecting to see someone by the piano. It was a woman and, as far as the rabbit could tell, she hadn't noticed him. She sat on the piano bench, swaying back and forth with the music that she played.

_She must be very sad_, thought Momiji after a few minutes of listening to her mournful song. All of a sudden, the storm quieted and the woman's playing did as well. The rabbit moved closer, his curiosity getting the better of him, and was just able to hear her tap the "happy birthday" tune into the upper register of the piano.

Unable to stand not having his presence known any longer, Momiji approached her and timidly tapped her on the shoulder. The woman spun around and glared at him.

"Que?" she asked, somewhat forcefully. "Que voulez-vous?"

"Sorry," said Momiji, smiling sweetly, "I only speak German and Japanese, no French."

She glared at him, angry that he had interrupted her. "Well?"

"I was wondering if I could, maybe, play with you," the rabbit suggested hesitantly, showing her his violin. She smiled when she saw the instrument.

"May I see it?" she asked, reaching for the case. Momiji nodded and handed her his violin, mumbling a plea for her to be careful with it. "Oh, I haven't played one of these in years," she whispered as she opened the case and stroked the polished surface of the instrument inside.

"So, do you want to play some music with me?" repeated Momiji, getting a little bored with watching her examine his violin. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Sure."

_We'll probably introduce ourselves sooner or later_, thought Momiji as he and the woman played their respective instruments, the music rising and falling with the storm.

* * *

Akito crept into the large kitchen of Aerie, his mind set on the task he had given himself. He had to distance his family from the citizens of the safe haven, no matter what the consequences were, and he would start with Ritsu's friend. Being the "expert" of human emotions that he was, he had judged her to be the easiest target to begin with. _Are these people even _human? he wondered. 

The "god" of the Sohmas found Adeline by the sink, washing dishes. Walking up to her, he took the towel and began to dry the plates that she placed in the rack in a way that he hoped would make him seem harmless.

"Oh, thank you," she said, flashing him a beatific smile.

Akito stared at her for a moment, surprised by her beauty. "Um, no problem," he answered, trying his best to seem shy.

"You're one of Togire's cousins, right?" she asked.

Akito suppressed a snarl and forced a smile instead. "Yes. And you're one of his students?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's great; he helped me through some really tough times."

"What do you think of Ritsu?" asked the Sohma god, trying to steer the conversation in the direction that he needed it to go.

Adeline grinned. "He's so cute!" she exclaimed, blushing slightly. "He's so insecure and he apologizes all the time; it reminds me of…" she drifted off, suddenly serious.

Akito was silent for a moment, enjoying her dark mood. "I want you to stay away from him," he finally said.

The nephilim turned to him, placing the pan she had been scrubbing back into the soapy water. "What?"

"I know what you are," Akito continued ruthlessly, "I know what you've done."

The color drained from Adeline's face.

"_Murderer_," whispered Akito.

The nephilim's blood ran cold as the image of her burning foster family flashed across her memory; the terrifying picture was something that she had fought hard to suppress. Her eyes began to burn with unshed tears as familiar guilt began to eat away at her carefully built confidence.

"You have to understand," said the boy before her, staring into her eyes, "I have to protect my family, so, naturally, I can't let a _murderer_ like you have contact with them."

Adeline felt her knees begin to shake; the guilt was almost nauseating.

"You know how it is. You could lose control at any minute, and then what? _Murderers_ never lose their taste for blood after all." Akito shrugged nonchalantly. "At least that's what I've heard."

The girl fell to her knees in front of him, tears running uncontrollably down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she pleaded, only able to see the burning bodies of the ones she had killed, "I'm so sorry. Please, _please_, forgive me."

Akito knelt before her and cupped her face in his hands. "But Adeline-chan," he whispered, "There is no salvation, no _forgiveness_, for murderers."


	22. God

Hello!

This is the chapter! The whole reason that I even started writing this fic! (And there's still so much farther to go. sob)

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! And thanks to SilverSpider for the help with this chapter!

_Harpy_- Thanks for the review! I kiss you too! (ha)

Review! 50th reviewer gets fries! (Yes, I am resorting to bribery now.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or The Fallen, yet. (shifty eyes) Soon, yes, very soon.

Happy reading!

* * *

Flashback

Aaron paced nervously in the hall outside the infirmary of St. Athanasius Church and Orphanage, the first location of Aerie since the battle between the Fallen and the Powers. The young nephilim stared at his feet, concentrating on making even strides, and counting them. _Okay_, he thought, _ten steps between the door and the window. That makes five paces. No, wait, what is a pace exactly?_ He stopped, looking up at the ceiling. _That light bulb needs to be changed soon_, he mused, staring at the flickering light.

"Come on, Aaron," joked Lucifer, his voice light with tense humor, "sit down. You're making _me_ nervous."

The nephilim looked at his father, his eyes wide. "B-but Vilma's giving birth in there!" he said, flinging his arms out, "How can I not be nervous?"

The first of the fallen combed his fingers through the dark curls that adorned his head like a black halo, looking to Gabriel for help.

"_Well_,_ that nice angel Raphael did say that your children would be magnificent_," yipped the Lab, wagging his tail.

Aaron glared at his best friend. "How's that supposed to calm me down?"

"He said _children_, Aaron," comforted Togire with a sigh. The youngster's presence was part of what made Aaron nervous. If everything was going to be okay, then why had Lorelei insisted on having someone with the power of healing present? Wasn't that a sign that everything wasn't going so great? "If he had said child," continued the boy, "then you would have to worry. She at least has to survive to have another baby, right?"

The young leader of Aerie nodded, finally getting what Gabriel and Togire were saying. Raphael had been an angel known as a Malakim, basically, the next closest thing to the Almighty Himself. If Raphael said that his _children_ would be magnificent, then he was bound to have more than one child. And Lorelei had assured him several times that Vilma was not carrying twins. Aaron felt his addled nerves settle only to be put on edge again when he heard his young wife moan through the door.

"What's going on in there?" he asked frantically, grabbing the shoulders of a young nephilim as she emerged from the room. "What was that moan about? Is Vilma okay?"

The nephilim gave him a knowing look. "She's fine," she assured him, patting him on the shoulder. "We just need more towels." With those words she hurried down the hall toward one of the storage closets.

"But what about the moan?" asked Aaron, stopping her on the way back. He grimaced, hearing Vilma cry out again. "Is she in pain?"

This time she gave him a flat look. "You're kidding me," she said. Aaron shook his head, his eyes wide. Was there something he was missing here? The nephilim rolled her eyes. "She. Is. Having. A. Baby."

Aaron stared after her and continued to stare when she shut the door in his face, choosing to occupy his mind with the patterns on the deep brown wood. He closed his eyes. "She'll be okay, she'll be okay, she'll be okay," he chanted to himself in a worried mumble. "Oh, who am I kidding?" he asked angrily, swinging his fist at the dark wood just as Lorelei opened the door.

"Worried?" she asked, eyebrows raised, as she caught his wrist. He nodded and she couldn't help but grin. "Well," she said, letting go of his arm, "both Vilma and the baby are fine." The snowy-haired nephilim stepped to the side, letting Aaron peer nervously around her.

Vilma sat in a bed, her long dark hair disheveled, holding a squirming bundle. She smiled at Aaron as he rushed to her side. "It's a girl," she said softly as he stroked the silky curls that covered his daughter's head.

Lucifer leaned in the doorway and watched the happy couple; the scene bringing back memories of Aaron's mother. He looked down when he heard something whine by his knees and scratched Gabriel behind the ears. The Lab gazed at Aaron and Vilma, his tail wagging slowly, and whined again, not sure whether or not to join them. The Morningstar knelt by the animal. "It's okay," he said, rubbing the dog's neck, "you can go see them."

Gabriel didn't need a second bidding; he bounded over to the bedside, his tail wagging furiously. "_Can I see her?_" he yelped excitedly, pawing at Aaron's knees.

"Sure, just be careful," he answered, grinning. Carefully taking his daughter from Vilma, he bent down and let his dog sniff the newborn.

"_You make cute puppies_," said the dog, wagging his tail. "_She's _magnificent."

"She sure is," agreed Aaron, staring at his baby in wonder.

"What're you going to name her?" Lucifer asked from the doorway.

Aaron stared at his wife for a moment before answering. He hugged his child close to his body, pressing her warm forehead against his own. "Her name is Maria."

End flashback

* * *

"I want grilled cheese, and ramen, and chocolate, and…" The four-year-old's list went on and on as she led her father, her grandfather, Jeb, Togire, Tohru, and about half of the Juunishi toward the kitchen, dragging Aaron along by two of his fingers. Tohru couldn't help but smile as she heard the happy mumbling voice of the little girl. Maria had been a constant source of amusement for her and the Sohmas, her antics ranging from drawing on Haru with markers to using about ten different languages in one sentence. Aaron had explained to them that, being the child of two nephilim, Maria could already speak as many languages as any other citizen of Aerie, almost as if she had manifested before birth. So, when she couldn't think of a word in one language, she'd say it in another, using her talent for different dialects indiscriminately; her current favorite was the slow language of tree sloths. 

"Oh, I'm very sorry," said Tohru when she walked into Togire, who had stopped abruptly at the door to the kitchen. Glancing up at him, she saw a look of horror on his face. "Togire-kun, what's wrong? Did something hap—" She stopped short when she saw what he was staring at.

Akito knelt on the floor with his back to them, whispering something into Adeline's ear, who was in hysterics. When he finally noticed them, the dark-haired Sohma god turned and gave them a look similar to that of a small child that had just been caught stealing.

"Akito, what have you done?" asked Togire, his eyes darting between the head of his family and his student.

Akito shrugged and stood, pulling his kimono back onto his shoulder as he stepped away from the crying nephilim. "Not much to tell you the truth," he muttered.

Rushing past him, Togire knelt in front of Adeline and gripped her shoulders. "Adeline, are you okay?" he asked, trying his best to get her attention. She only continued to sob, far beyond words.

"He-he's right," she finally managed to choke out, "I'm a m-murderer. I-I"—she hiccupped—"I can't be forgiven." Then she broke down again, and, leaning against Togire, began to cry into his shoulder.

"Listen to me," he whispered in her ear. "Adeline, listen," he repeated more forcefully. "There are two parts to you now, remember?" She nodded, tears still rolling down her cheeks. He began to rock her back and forth. "And the girl in front of me right now," he continued, "would never hurt anyone. Understand?" She nodded again and sniffed, gradually calming down.

When she had finally stopped crying, Togire waved Ritsu over, silently asking him to take Adeline. The monkey approached them nervously, afraid of what might happen if he interrupted them, but the nephilim made no protest when Togire gently leaned her against Ritsu's shoulder, who tentatively cradled her, hugging her close. Once he had successfully transferred his student to his cousin; Togire stood and advanced on Akito.

"I should kill you right now," he growled through his teeth, raising his arm as if to backhand the other boy. Lucifer stopped Togire just before he could strike the Sohma god, grabbing the young nephilim's shoulder and pushing him behind him.

The first of the fallen studied the youth before him, trying to find the right words. Finally, he settled on the question that had been bugging him the most. "What?" asked Lucifer, "What gave you the right to tear her down like that?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" replied Akito with a smirk. "I am God."

The silence that followed Akito's statement rivaled that of the dead and Togire could have sworn that he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. The Morningstar closed his eyes, feeling ancient anger build.

"Who are you to pass judgment in His place?" he asked, taking a step closer to Akito. "Of all the trouble that—" He looked the youth up and down with disgust. "That your _kind_ caused, for all those that died to defend your species, _you_ are truly a waste of the Lord's compassion." He stopped and took a breath, trying to calm down. "None have the right to pass such judgment as He; not I, not the Powers, and certainly not a _false_ god like you."

Akito stared nonchalantly at the first of the fallen, not really listening. He snickered. "Well," he said, "that might be _your_ opinion, but, you see, the only opinion that matters, is that of my family." He motioned toward the growing crowd in the doorway, the Juunishi standing at the front, watching him nervously. "And they still think I'm God."

Lucifer turned and looked at Hatori, finding that the dragon refused to meet his gaze, choosing to stare at the tiled floor instead. Then he turned to Togire for support, finding that even the nephilim couldn't bring himself to look up.

The Sohma god smirked and was about to continue when he felt something strike him. Looking down, he found the little girl, the one that had bothered him every day that he had spent in Aerie, pounding on his legs and crying.

"Why?" she asked, "Why did you hurt Addy? Why?"

Akito continued to stare at her, perplexed. Why did she care? He shook his head. _Why do _I_ care?_ he asked himself. But, for some reason that he couldn't understand, he felt something in his gut turn over every time that her tiny fists struck his body. The youth felt his eyes burn, not sure why he felt such sorrow instead of anger. Had she been anyone else, he would have hit her, but all he wanted to do was apologize. He took a steadying breath and gathered his clothes tightly around his frail frame before curling his lip in disgust. "Come, Kureno," he ordered, getting the rooster's attention. "We're leaving."

* * *

Author's Note: When Maria says "Addy", she means Adeline. She just can't pronounce that yet... 


	23. Newest Citizen

Wow, a whole year to update. Sorry to the five people who were kept waiting. I can't say that this is my best chapter, but I'm a little rusty. Hopefully I'll be back to writing normally soon. I just need to adjust to summer. (And remember the plot.) shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or The Fallen. I can only wish for that sort of talent.

* * *

Flashback

Tom carefully scanned the skies around him, more enjoying the sunset than searching for enemies. The area was large, their aeroplanes were small, and they were over friendly territory. He blinked through his goggles, picturing himself defeating the Red Baron, wishing for some sort of action. Hearing another plane engine, he turned, watching as one of the newest recruits flew up beside him.

The recruit's name was Sam. Nothing more, nothing less. The man was an enigma, and Tom puzzled over him constantly. He had shown up just weeks ago, requesting to be taught to fly in, as he had put it, "the new way". The newcomer had taken to flight immediately, almost as if he had been born in the air.

"Oy, Sam!" he called over the wind, wincing as the deep green eyes of the other man turned on him. Determined not to be intimidated by someone less experienced than him, he continued his yelled conversation. "Remember when we could just wave at the enemy?! Those were the days!"

Sam shot his comrade a wilting look, before accelerating slightly, pulling up and ahead of him. It was at that moment that they were attacked, German planes dropping onto them from out of nowhere. Ignoring Tom, they concentrated on the more inexperienced pilot, surrounding him and firing. He could only watch in horror as the wing of his friend's plane was torn away and it began to spiral downward, to the vast green of England below. He was so concentrated on the rookie's rapid decent, that he didn't notice the shots until they slammed into his cockpit, easily tearing through the thin sides. He screamed when the bullets struck flesh, fighting for consciousness as he sped earthward.

Tom began to cry as he realized that this was the end, that he would never see his wife and children again. Never see his parents, drink with his friends. He was going to die, and for what? An oversees war that had nothing to do with his own country, conveniently isolated by two oceans. Hoping for some sort of twisted comfort, he watched his new friend's plane spin downward, Sam's limp form eventually falling from the cockpit. Then something miraculous happened…wings.

Sam was barely five feet from his plane when the pure white appendages burst through his uniform, unfurling to catch the wind. Quickly turning away from the machine, he sped into the heavens and out of Tom's sight, his hands glowing white-hot as flames sprang to life in his palms. And, just before he surrendered to the oblivion of unconsciousness, he could have sworn that he heard the angry cry of a creature of war.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tom awoke in English hospital two weeks later, sitting straight up in sweat soaked sheets and looking around the large room.

"Sam!" he exclaimed, grabbing a passing nurse. "Where's Sam?"

"Sam's dead, deary," she answered with a thick accent. She patted his shoulder. "He was a good man."

_No_, thought Tom, his eyes blurring with tears, _angel_.

End Flashback

* * *

The outdoor grounds of Aerie were deserted when Samael opened his wings, gently nudging his precious cargo before him. Stumbling into the sunlight, his very pregnant companion looked around, taking in every old, dried up detail of the dilapidated establishment.

"It's…quaint," she said, raising her eyebrows. She turned to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Are you sure this is what you were talking about?"

The angel looked around, beginning to doubt his instincts. "I believe so. Let us go inside."

Gently pulling her into the building, he led her through the winding halls, coming upon the crowded kitchen door in time to hear the exchange between two men. Samael's heart nearly jumped into his throat. "Morningstar," he mumbled, listening to the older man's voice as he scolded the boy within. How could a lowly human beat Lucifer, the master of words, in an argument? The fallen angel snarled, moving away from his companion, roughly shoving his way through the crowd until he stood just within the kitchen door. "And who are you?" he asked the dark-haired youth, his voice a dangerous purr.

Akito raised his eyebrows, studying the newcomer, moving from his spotless shoes to the deep auburn hair that curled around his head and finally to the startling green eyes. "That's none of your business," he snarled, trying and failing to push past the angel.

"Oh, but it is," he whispered, baring his teeth in a small, but threatening, grin. He grabbed the youth's thin arm, squeezing it until Akito visibly winced. "When you insult the Morningstar, you insult me; and I do not react well to harsh words. Understood?"

Akito gulped, nervous for only a moment, before returning the angel's threatening glare. "And what are you going to do? Hmm?" he asked, trying and failing the shake off Samael's hand. The Sohma god felt his stomach twist with panic as he realized that this stranger would not yield as the members of his family did. He began to struggle harder against the angel's grip, nearly yelping when it tightened to the point of bruising. He sighed with relief when Samael let go, discovering that it had been the pregnant woman who had accompanied the angel that had stopped his pain. Then the thought struck him. Why hadn't Kureno helped? Why hadn't anyone in his family helped? He turned and glared at them, resisting the urge to rub his arm. They would pay…they would get what they deserved. One didn't anger God without suffering the consequences.

"Perhaps we should rethink this whole 'leaving' thing," muttered Kureno minutes later as they sat together in Akito's room. He grimaced at the boy's scowl. "Hatori is still recovering and I don't think we can offer him the same kind of care as Togire and Lorelei can here."

Akito frowned at the rooster. "Do you really want to stay among people who do _this_ to the head of your family?" he asked, forcefully pulling up his sleeve to display the quickly darkening bruises. Reaching out, he caressed Kureno's cheek. "Don't you care about me anymore?"

Kureno suppressed a shudder and looked away, unable to answer truthfully.

"Get out!" Akito's caress quickly turned violent as he backhanded his assistant. "Get out! I don't want to see you anymore! You're as bad as the rest!"

Ducking his head to avoid being hit by anything that might be thrown, the rooster hurried from the room, nearly running into someone standing just outside the door. Ignoring the living obstacle, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away, hoping to put as much distance between him and Akito as possible. He had almost made it to the stairs when a large hand closed around his arm, stopping him in his tracks even as he struggled to pull away. He knew without having to look who it was. Turning, he faced the man that had stopped Akito's rampage in the kitchen. Upon seeing the look in Kureno's eyes, Samael backed up a step, placing his hands in his pockets as well.

"I apologize for any trouble I may have caused down there," he spoke, his voice filling the narrow hallway. "I lost control of my temper and did not realize until my wife reminded me."

The rooster studied the other man for a moment.

"You're one of _them_, aren't you?" he asked. "You're not a nephilim like Togire-san; you're one of the ones like his…" He stopped, remembering Alexander—or, at least, what he had known of him. Kureno took a step back as the idea finally sank in. "You're an angel."

"'Was' would be the more appropriate verb." Samael smiled sadly. "Now, I am only an angel in the eyes of the one who loves me. I am a demon to all others."

Kureno blinked, surprised by the angel's depressed mood. In the short time he had spent in Aerie, he had yet to see any of the citizens express themselves in such a way. Even Lucifer seemed cheerful most of the time. _Just like me_, he realized, seeing the similarities between himself and Samael.

"Well, I must apologize to…Akito, was it?" Samael shrugged and made his way to the Sohma god's room.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," warned Kureno, "not unless you want a head injury."

"I think I can handle myself around that boy."

Kureno frowned. "Then make it easier on the rest of the family and leave him alone for now."

Samael froze and took a closer look at the rooster. "You are awfully bold for the pet of a young boy."

"And that makes you…what?" Kureno's voice was flat. "As I recall, you followed one man to your fall, or did my cousin lie to me?"

"And you are about to do the same," replied the angel, glaring at his adversary.

"There you are Sam," said an exasperated voice, stopping Samael before he could take the argument a step farther. The same pregnant woman that had stopped the angel in the kitchen appeared behind Kureno and shuffled past him. Had he been in a lighter-hearted situation he would have laughed at the idea of a second pregnant woman in Aerie. The coming weeks were going to be interesting. The woman looked him over and smiled. "Now, don't go getting into any fights, Sam," she scolded, turning to her husband.

Kureno suppressed a small smile as he watched the angel interact with his wife. _Just like Arisa_, he thought, remembering Tohru's bold friend. Seeing that neither of them were paying attention to him, the rooster walked away, leaving Samael to defend himself against his wife. As he made his way down the stairs, Kureno couldn't help but smile. Maybe, just maybe, he had found a new friend.

* * *

Bah, sorry if it's a bit confusing. Oh, and REVIEW! PLEASE!!! 


End file.
